There is no love with out pain
by Meggi04
Summary: There is another Cullen, but this Cullen doesn't open up much. She only talks to Edward, but what happens when he leaves her for a human. How will she feel? Will she be forced to leave? What will him leaving lead to? This is my 1st story so...yeah T just in case
1. Chapter1: Meet Lilly

Name: Lilly Cullen

Age: 15 forever

Looks like:

She has light brown hair that goes down past her shoulders to about half way down her back. Before she was changed she had light blue eyes that always looked tired and weak. She (even as a vampire) has light freckles across her nose.

Info: Is a vampire. She was changed by Edward when he found her in the same hospital as him in 1950 after he left. She was dying from a rare sickness still unknown to this day. He really wanted to save her but wanted to wait till she was a bit older to change her. But one day he was visiting her and her condition was decreasing and decreasing fast so Carlisle gave him the ok and he changed her. She felt nothing the whole time because she was so sick and so deep into darkness she didn't realize that it happened until she woke up four days later. *For some reason the sickness cause her to change slower than everyone else. She also when she gets hurt it takes time for her to heal. Carlisle thinks it's the sickness that causes her to work this way.*

Power: She can control people make them do whatever she wants without looking out them or lifting a finger. All she has to do is picture the person and have them doing something and bam! They do it. She could also use her fingers because she can't always use her thoughts to control them to do violent things. (Like fling them into the wall or jump into fire.) (Also Edward can't read her mind unless she lets him)

~Now~

Lilly's P.O.V

I sat in the dark waiting for one of my family members to fetch me for school. When no one came I knew that they had decided to leave me be and let me stay-knock, knock. Spoke to soon. I didn't answer. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Lil open up," it was Edward. He was like my older brother; the others didn't seem like real family to me. Only Edward felt like family. When I didn't answer he knocked again. "Come on Lil we'll let you take the Jeep with Emmett." He bribed. I sighed standing up and walking to the door. Edward smiled when I opened up. "Come on cheer up," he said rapping an arm around my shoulders. So I smiled shrugging off the previous thoughts I held. "Promise no fights today?"

"No promises!" I yelled running to the Jeep.

"Be careful!" Esme yelled following us out the door. I sighed. They always treated me like a baby. Edward always said that I was just slowly getting warmed up to them. I don't think I'm warming up to anyone other than him. I stood up on the seats of the Jeep waiting for Emmett. When he and Edward finally got into the Jeep they told me to sit.

"No I don't want to!" I yelled in my little kid voice.

"Lil you'll get hurt." Edward stated.

"Good then I get to miss school!" I yelled back to him as I held on to the bar on the Jeep (Like Emmett was in Twilight). They finally gave up and let me stand up the whole way to school. I loved to feel the wind through my hair. When we arrived I jumped down and glared at anyone who stared. Edward always thought that this was funny. I put my head phones in and hit play on my iPod. Since I've done school a million times I never pay attention.

I was sitting in math class when a new girl came in and was forced to sit next to me. Most of the time the new kids are smart and just sit there and don't talk to me, but this one wasn't as smart as the others. She really tried to talk to me, like legit talk to me.

"Hi my name is Lizzie, what's yours?" She asked me. I just turned the volume on my iPod up higher. Lizzie just sighed and tried again. She tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. "Uh I don't think you heard me before, I said my name is Lizzie, what's yours?" I looked at her with a dull expression.

"Lilly," I stated plainly. She nodded.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Lizzie asked me as she took notes. I shook my head and just continued to do nothing. When the teacher was making his rounds he stopped and looked at my blank notebook paper. He sighed angrily.

"Miss. Cullen, not paying attention again I see," he stated with a board tone.

"No I was I just don't need notes." I didn't even look at him I just doodled in my notebook.

"Oh really then can you solve the equation on the board?" I shrugged but stood up. If I answered right he would leave me alone, but if I answered wrong he'd call my 'dad'. I walked to the board and looked at the equation and sighed. This was so easy. I quickly wrote the answer on the board showing my work and everything. When I returned to my seat the teacher stared at me in shock along with everyone else. I was glad that a few moments later the bell rang. But before I got out the door the teacher stopped me and gave a pass for the office during lunch, which was next period. I nodded and continued out to P.E. P.E was boring as ever because we are doing baseball and I can't hit the ball with full strength because that would be 'cheating' as Edward puts it. When it came time for lunch I pulled out the pass and looked at it. It said that I could eat lunch for a few minutes before leaving for the office. So I sat down next to Edward putting the note away. He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed taking down the wall that kept him out of my head. 'Hey Ed. did I do something wrong?' He twitched his head to the sides, no. 'Is something wrong?' He looked up and down shortly making it look like he just did it out of boredom. I looked around and spotted what he was looking at. It was another new girl. 'Is she the reason?' Again he nodded. I looked at him strangely. 'You're leaving, aren't you?' I asked him sadly. He looked me in the eye and shook his head. Sighing I stood up. Everyone at the table turned and looked at me. They asked questions but I just walked out. When I reached the office the principal and my teacher where waiting.

"Ahh Miss. Cullen nice of you to join us." The principal said shaking my hand. "Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head. "Well Mr. Walsh *so that's his name* and a few others have noticed that you seem to be ahead academically in your class." He paused and looked at my teacher, Mr. Walsh was it? They nodded to each other. "So we have decided that maybe you should be skipped up a grade or two." I stared at them like they had four heads. "We have contacted your parents and they have left the decision up to you." 'Hmmm does this mean I could graduate early?' I asked myself.

"Sure whatever," I said not really caring.

"Fantastic!" My principal exclaimed, "We will alter your schedule at once. You will start your new one tomorrow." I nodded before walking out. The bell rang and I went on with my day.

I was sitting in Emmett's Jeep waiting for everyone to come. Edward was the first and he seemed rattled. Then came Rosalie and Emmett in their care free way with Alice and Jasper following. Alice had a grim expression along with Jasper. I didn't ask what was wrong because I knew they weren't going to tell me. We were all sitting in the car when Alice gasped. We all turned and looked at her. Edward then gasped. He took out his phone and dialed.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked. She grabbed a notebook from his hand and drew. When she reopened her eyes she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she stated sadly glancing at Edward. Edward sighed heavily before pulling over. Alice got out along with Edward. Edward motioned for me to follow. I looked at the others before getting out of the car and following him. He took me to a clearing where we hang out once and a while. I knew right there at that moment that he was going to tell me bad news. Edward took a deep breath before he started.

"Lilly I know I promised that I wasn't leaving but…" he trailed off, I felt like crying. I knew if I could cry I would be. Edward stood up and left. That jerk-wait why am I blaming him it was entirely Swan's fault! I lied down on the ground started tearlessly sobbing. The sun was setting and I was just staring at the sun. I didn't feel like moving or doing anything for that matter. Then it dawned on me. How was I going to go back to Carlisle and the others? The only one I ever trusted was Edward and he threw all that away for _her_. I could hang around for a bit and save some money before finding my own place. I thought about it as I lied back down on the ground. But this whole time it felt like someone was watching me.


	2. Chapter2: The past and painful memories

"Lilly! Lilly where are you!?" Jasper called. I didn't answer I didn't even move. That's when the flash backs started.

_Flash back 1_

_Hospital Room in 1950_

_I was lying in a hospital bed barely able to move when my new friend, Edward, Came in. He came to my side and knelt by my side._

"_Lilly do you want to live forever?" He asked. I use what energy I had to look at him. I gave him this look that said, 'what the hell are you talking about?' he sighed and looked around. "Lilly I'm a vampire and I can save you from death. Do you want to live forever you have to tell me know now." I looked at him and nodded. To tell the truth I never wanted to die. Death scared the crap out of me. "Are you sure? I know that you think death is scary but…" 'How the hell does he know that?' "Oh I can read minds." 'Really? Wow will I be able to?' He shook his head, "Not sure you might not even have a gift." 'Ok get this over with,' "It will hurt……but I'll be next to you the whole time." 'Ok I'm ready…' Edward leaned in more and I felt his teeth bite down on my flesh. Soon my blood burned and I cried in pain trying to push him off of me. But he was like made of stone and didn't budge. _

Then it went black because I had passed out and didn't remember the rest of those four days.

_Flash Back 2_

_Four Days Later_

_I was walking down the unfamiliar hallways when I ran into Edward._

"_Edward!" He turned and smiled before hugging me. "Where am I?" I asked him._

"_My house," he looked me over. "You look nice." I hit him playfully. "Owwie," he pouted. I laughed at him._

"_How long was I out?" I asked pulling away from him._

"_About four days, not normal for most people, but Carlisle think it's from the sickness." I nodded. "Come on lets go I'll introduce you to the others." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards another room. 'Edward I'm not sure about this…I'm not good with people…' I thought to him. He glanced back at me but kept moving forward. When he stopped we were in an open living room. There was like a million people…ok there were 7 but it felt like a lot to me._

"_Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," the pixie like one said standing up along with I guess Jasper. She stepped forward and I stepped back. Edward gave her a glance that said, 'back down.' They both stepped back and sat back down. Two more stood up. The one looked really strong and kind of scary; while the other looked like a super model._

"_Hi, I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," the big one stated. Again I stepped back. Edward kept glancing at me and it felt really awkward. Jasper also looked frustrated. "Uh ok…" they sat back down and the last two stood up. That's when I recognized the man. It was my doctor Carlisle. 'The women must be his wife.' I thought to myself. _

"_Hello darling, my name is Esme." She held out her hand. I stared at it before she put it back down. That's when Edward grabbed me pulling me out of the room._

"_What the hell was that?" He yelled at me. I looked at him. "What?" Edward asked._

"_I told you I don't do well with people! Remember it took me weeks to warm up to you!" I yelled at him. "Maybe I should have said no." I stated turning away from him. Edward grabbed my wrist._

"_Listen, I wouldn't have given you the option if you weren't my friend. I didn't want to lose another friend so please stay." He let go of my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back after a moment._

_Flash Back 3_

_Two Year Later_

_It's been two years since Edward turned me and I'm having the hardest time. Jasper was helping and well it wasn't helping. Edward figured out that he couldn't read my mind unless I wanted him too. Carlisle has kept Jasper and I out of school until we can control ourselves, but it seems like it will never happen. I took a walk with Alice in town just to get some clothes and I nearly exposed us all. Now I was in my room not talking to anyone, including Jasper and Edward. They've tried everything to get me out but nothing has worked. _

"_Lilly please open up!" Edward pleaded, "You need to feed!" I wish I could cry, so I could let out those feelings. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood on the other side of rubble. His face looked angry and he looked beyond clamming down. Edward marched over to me and grabbed my shoulders._

"_Lilly it has been a week! Get over it!" The rest of the family gathered on the other side of the door where Edward previously stood. I looked at him._

"_I-I can't….I tried I just can't…." Edward sighed and sat next to me and gave the others the 'go away' look._

"_Now tell me why, you have a family behind you, why can't you?"_

"_They aren't my family Edward!" He looked down._

"_I know but,"_

"_No listen to me! I miss my mom! I miss my dad! And I know they don't miss me but I never had a really child hood and I just want to tell them that...well that I'm sorry." Edward looked at me._

"_What...are you talking about?" _

"_I caused them to lose so much time and money and a life…did you know they were going to stop paying and have me die at home…they even started to…you know…another kid…" I looked down and started to tearlessly sob._

"…_.They did?" I nodded. "Did it work?"_

"_No my mom can't have kids anymore, after the doctor recommended to stop having kids just in case the sickness was transferred in a gene." I looked up at Edward. "I want a real family but they are all strangers…and I feel…weak."_

"_Why do you feel weak?"_

"_Because all of you can live with humans and I can't even walk outside to go for a walk."_

"_It just takes time,"_

"_I know I know it's just how I feel ok?" I stood up._

"_Come on lets go hunt," I nodded before walking to the window and jumping out. Edward followed closely behind. _

_Flash Back 4_

_1960_

_Jasper and I walked among the humans with the help of the others. I couldn't stand it; it was so painful for me to walk with them. Edward glanced at me. Now instead of it being Jasper and I, it was just me. Jasper of all people can control himself better than me. It pissed me off because now instead of the "Family" looking at both of us with disgrace it was just me._

"_Lilly you have to let me in your head now," Edward said trying to break threw into my head. I growled and broke down the barrier. Another girl flipped her hair as she walked by to flirt with Edward. 'I GOT TO!' I shouted to myself lunging forward. Edward jumped on me with Emmett and Jasper behind him. People stared but none of us cared. Emmett and Jasper dragged me away while Edward came up with an excuse. He was always was there for me even when I screwed up, which was a lot. They dragged me home and threw me on the couch. Edward and the others came bursting in with looks of anger. _

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He yelled so loud that it made me flinch._

"_I'm sorry it's so," I stopped because of the look on his face._

"_You know that sooner or later THEY will come to confront you." I nodded and stood up. Jasper looked at me with sadness. "OH COME ON JASPER!" I screamed at him before running to my room. Now the only one who ever understood my pain stood there giving me the look he hated to get himself._


	3. Chapter3: Being found isnt always good

_Meggi: Please enjoy this next chapter. _

_Flash Back 5_

_1970_

_I still haven't forgiven myself or anyone else and I haven't gone to school ever since that one guy. Even though he was long gone, I still blamed him. Carlisle worked in another hospital but didn't trust me to stay home alone so Esme stayed with me. At first she didn't mind but I wouldn't talk to her so she has one of the kids stay once and awhile. Esme thinks something's wrong with me, but Carlisle told her everything was fine. I sighing I stood up from my bed I decided that maybe if I was nice they would forgive me. Esme was sitting in the living room reading a book when I walked in._

"_Hi uh Esme," she looked up at me a little shocked._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked._

"_No, I just wanted to…I don't know talk?" Esme went wide eyed before running for the phone._

"_Carlisle something is really wrong," she whispered into the phone. I ran upstairs slamming the door._

_Knock, knock. I knew it was Edward so I opened up my mind. 'Come in,' I said before closing it up again. Edward walked in. I looked up at him._

"_What happened?" He asked sitting down wrapping an arm around me._

"_I just thought that if I well I tried getting to know them better so I went down to talk to Esme and she freaked out…So I think…"_

"_That you shouldn't try anymore?" Edward asked._

"_Well yeah," I hugged him hiding my face in his chest._

"_Don't blame her it's just that you haven't said more than two words to her until today." I nodded. "Can you say sorry to Jasper too, because he's been so upset ever since you yelled at him." _

"_Sure, can you get him for me?" Edward nodded and kissed my head. "Thanks," A few minutes later I heard a knock. I looked up to see Jasper._

"_Hey," he said walking in._

"_Hey," I smiled at him gesturing to the bed. He sat down._

"_I heard about today," I nodded. "Listen I'm sorry I gave you that look, I didn't mean too. Rosalie told me maybe if I looked upset that you might gain control…"_

"_Why did you listen to her?" I asked him._

"_I did it for you; I want you to be able to come to school with us because you're my best friend." I looked at him. "Can you try one more time for me and Edward?" I nodded. _

"_Thanks for everything Jasper," I hugged him._

_Flash Back 6_

_1980_

_I was sitting on the couch again surrounded by disappointed family members. Edward and Jasper on either side of me as Carlisle was on the phone._

"_I'm really sorry," I said for the millionth time as everyone glared at me. _

"_Sorry won't fix it this time!" Rosalie screamed at me. "Now THEY are coming!" Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down._

"_Rose calm down it will all be okay they are only coming for a check up on her since they haven't been able to since she was 'born'." Carlisle said hanging up his phone. Edward put an arm around me in comfort. "It will be fine."_

_~Three days later_

_We stood in the clearing in the woods waiting for the Volturi. Edward was on my right and Jasper on my left. Jasper was keeping me calm before they arrived. He told me he would use his gift while they while they were here also. Soon tons of people in cloaks were standing across from us. One of them stepped forward and pulled down his hood. He had red eyes and long brown hair. I'm guess that was Aro. He gestured to the rest of the guard; they nodded and pulled down their hoods. _

"_Oh Carlisle my friend, how have you been?" Aro asked._

"_Good thank you," Carlisle answered._

"_Good and where is young Lilly?" He asked. Carlisle gestured to me. Edward and Jasper both took a hand at the same time. "And how old is she?"_

"_Physically 15, but she was 'born' in 1950," Carlisle answered._

"_Oh really and who changed her?"_

"_Edward did," Carlisle stated. Edward nodded stepping forward a bit. I slightly hid behind him._

"_Really…that's interesting….hmm Alec, Jane come here," two vampires who looked about a year older than I stepped forward and walked to his side. The boy looked kind of cute, while the girl seemed evil…Then the Alec, I think that's his name, looked up and we locked eyes. He's eyes were red like the others, but he was different. Something clicked when our eyes locked. Alec broke the gaze and looked at Aro. "Please Lilly come forward," I looked at Edward and he nodded. Then I looked at Jasper and he also nodded. I let their hands go and walked forward, slowly. Aro smiled in a comforting way as I met them in the middle. "Hello, Lilly, I'm Aro and this Alec and Jane." I nodded. "May I?" He gestured to my hand. I nodded lifting my hand to him. He didn't know that I could put a wall up and block him out. "Hmmm can I ask why I can't read your thoughts?" I nodded._

"_I can block out people…" I said a little above a whisper._

"_Can you do anything else?" He asked and I nodded. "Oh really; what would that be?" I glanced at Edward who nodded._

"_I can control people," everyone glanced at each other and whispered._

"_Please explain," Aro stated hushing the whispers._

"_Well I can show it…" Aro nodded. First I thought of Rosalie saying 'I'm a B***h.' Next thing I know this happened._

"_I'm a B***h!" Rosalie shouted out loud._

"_Rose!" All the Cullen's yelled. _

"_I didn't-I don't---LILLY!" I smiled and laughed out loud almost falling on the ground. Jasper and Edward joined in moments later._

"_Wow," Aro stated._

"_I can do more than make her talk," he gave me this look that said 'Oh really?' I nodded and I turned to her. She gave me this look that screamed 'Don't you dare!' I smirked, 'I pictured her slapping Emmett.' I opened my eyes and used my fingers and moments later a slap sound from that area._

"_Emmett I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaimed glaring at me._

"_I think that's enough, I believe I understand now." I looked to Jane and Alec who were stiffing laughs. "Would you consider joining us?" Aro glanced at Alec. _

"_I would love to, but I'd like to stay with Edward and Jasper." I smiled politely._

"_Then Jasper and Edward would you consider?" Aro asked._

"_No thank you," they both replied._

"_To bad, here call us if you need us," he handed me a piece of paper with a glance at Alec. _

"_Thank you," I ran back to Jasper and Edward. Edward gave me this sorry look. "What?" I asked he just shook his head._

_Flash Back 6_

_1990's _

_I started school and I've been going ever since. Jasper and Edward were in all my classes just in case something happened. We were in English class when I was called to the office with Edward. This was our only class without Jasper. Carlisle was at the front office waiting for us._

"_We are leaving someone's figured it out." Edward and I glanced at each other before leaving. "It wasn't Jasper or Lilly. The person who caused this was a nomad in town who gave our old name, which a few people know." Carlisle explained in the car. _

When I woke up I was in Jasper's arms and I had a piece of paper in my hand. Jasper sighed when I woke up.

"You scared me, I found you sitting here with your eyes glazed over staring into space." He kissed my head and then I felt like crying. Jasper felt that and he replaced them with calm. "What happened?"

"E-E-Edward h-h-he l-l-left," I cried into his chest.

"He did what!?" I took a deep breath.

"He told me that he wasn't going to leave at lunch then he took me out here and told me he was leaving," I felt like crying again but Jasper just kept replacing the feeling. Jasper picked me up and carried me home. Carlisle took me from his arms and started to check me over, to make sure I was OK. He said something but everything was becoming like white noise. I said something but I couldn't hear what I said. Carlisle turned to me with a confused face. Jasper came to my side. I looked at him with fear on my face. Carlisle's lips moved again but I heard nothing. Then black started to surround my vision. I gripped Jasper's hand tighter and looked at Carlisle with panic. My lips moved but I couldn't remember what I said or hear it. Soon the darkness was completely surrounding me….

_Meggi: OMG what happened! Guess you'll have to wait and see! Muhahahaha! JK JK but you will have to wait. I don't think it will be a long wait, but we will see! Please Rate and Review. __ oh and I know Alec hasn't really come in jet but he will be soon!_


	4. C4: An old friend and a fighting family

When I woke again it was quiet. I figured everyone went hunting so I decided to get up and go myself. That's when I remembered the note I woke up with. I pulled it out of pocket thinking it was from Edward, he was the last person I was with. I assumed it was going to be an apology or something but I was wrong. You know what they say when you assume, it makes an ass outta you and an ass outta me. The letter was defiantly from Edward. I read the note and gasped. The hand writing was carefully written and looked old. I knew it had to be another vampire because the hand writing was carefully and skillfully done, there was no way a human could write this way. Or even care to write with such detail. Humans are so lazy now a days…

'**I saw what he did; I wanted to comfort you but was afraid to be found. He shouldn't have left. I'm always here for you if you need me. Don't be afraid to find me, I'll help no madder what.**

**~A.O.V'**

I was shocked at how he could say so much in so little. No one had ever told me that they were for me except for two people. Edward and I knew he was gone but the other person well wasn't the nicest person in the world. He was kind, but he worked for…let's just say an evil dude. But I now knew who to go to if Edward didn't come back. I decided to go hunting and see if I could find Mr. A.O.V out there. I left a note for my family just in case they came home before me. Thanks to my strong memory of him I was able to find his trail without a fresh piece of clothing. It took me to where Edward had left me. To my surprise he was still there. I walked up behind him in attempt to scare him but of course he turned and faced me. Mr. Mysterious just laughed and gave me an amused smile. I should have known he would know that I would try and sneak up on him…that's what I do. I returned his smile while shying away from him a bit. We got along, but I still didn't trust him. He wasn't the most trusting person in the world. Not to mention I have extreme trust issues. It takes me years just to warm up to those that truly care for me.

"You came, I'm surprised." His smile got a bit larger.

"I needed to see if it was true," I stated stepping forward a bit.

"What was true?" He asked.

"Oh just if you where really here," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well here I am, in the flesh!" I laughed nervously at his lame joke.

"Yes, but I thought you would have left already," he shrugged in response.

"I needed to make sure my girl was ok," this time I rolled my eyes.

"I am not _your_ girl,"

"Oh but you are," he sighed calmly, clearly lost in thought. I shook my head.

"I thought we agreed that we _weren't_ together,"

"I thought we agreed we _were_ together," I shook my head again crossing my arms defiantly. "Uh stop please," he groaned. I smirked and walked a bit closer.

"Stop what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what," he groaned as I walked closer and my hair was blown by the wind.

"Oh do I?" I asked placing a finger on his chest.

"Yes you do," he groaned looking at my finger than back at me.

"Oh, really?" I said placing my head on his shoulder draping my hair towards his face.

"Really, now please stop, Lilly," I smiled and looked up at him.

"Sure thing….Alec," he rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are so, mean," Alec whispered in my ear sending chills down up and down my spine.

~Alice's P.O.V

We all left the house when we found out that Lilly wasn't waking up anytime soon. I thought we would be back in time, but she woke up early. It wasn't a big shock because she was always proving my visions wrong. I told Carlisle what happened and responded that we would be back soon to check her out. That's when I had another vision. I grabbed Jasper's hand before I was thrown in.

'_I looked around and saw Lilly in the distance. She was facing a man, but she was blocking most of his face. Lilly was taunting him. She was shaking her hair causing him to groan. I guess she smelled good to him. She continued forward and placed a finger on his chest. He replied to something she said. She replied to that and placed her head on her chest and I gasped at what I saw. It was Alec of the Volturi and he was with Lilly. I couldn't believe it she hadn't seen him in years, or that's what I thought was the deal. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. I was surprised I couldn't hear anything. He looked up and looked around. Lilly pulled away and looked at him.'_

I was then thrown out the vision. Jasper was looking at me with concern. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes.

"You'll never believe what I saw," I gasped out. Jasper looked at me with even more concern. "It's about Lilly."

"What happened?" He asked quickly. Lilly was like a sister him and if anything was to happen to her I'm not sure what he'd do.

"She was with someone in the valley, you'll never guess with whom though," Jasper gave me a funny look.

"Who?" He asked hesitant.

"…Alec of the Volturi," I stated causing everyone to look over at us.

"What about him, Alice?" Carlisle asked confused to what was going on.

"Let's just say, Lilly isn't at home," I stated. I wasn't sure if I should tell them what was going on. We all knew in the past Lilly had been with Alec but that was years ago…or so we thought.

"That little traitor; how could she!" Rosalie shouted catching on to what I was implying.

"What going on?" A new voice asked. We turned to see Lilly. She took a step back when we all glared at her.

"How could you not tell us?" Rosalie yelled at her.

"Tell you what?" She asked looking around looking extremely confused.

"That you are a little traitor going out with the Prince of Evil!" Rose shouted at her.

"Who?" She asked us.

"Alec of the Volturi, the Prince of Darkness, t-the…I can't think of anymore names! Someone else please help me out here," Rose turned to Emmett who shrugged.

"How about the boy of darkness," someone else said from the darkness. Lilly turned and looked at the source and rolled her eyes.

"How about this one; the Prince of annoying!" Lilly laughed at him. The person came out of the shadows and laughed.

"I hate when you call me that," Alec laughed giving her a playful glare. We all glared at him. "Hey I thought your family was supposed to be the nice one," he whispered to her. She giggled leaning into him as he smiled at her lovingly.

"They are only loving to the ones they feel need it," she whispered back.

"I guess, we don't fit into that," she nodded to him giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle demanded calmly. He was trying to keep our family from attacking him suddenly.

"Uh I came to find Lilly. I was in the neighborhood and I found out that Edward left her in shock, in the forest, alone," he stated rubbing her cheek.

"It's ok Alec I would have been fine," she whispered.

"You don't know that," he whispered back. She shook her head.

"Please just tell us what you want," Emmett stated.

"Alec offered to have me go with him to Italy for a bit…" We all gasped and gave glared. "Hey don't do that. I wasn't even going to tell you like Edward did, but I decided to be nice and tell you. And besides it's only for a little while, I need some time away." Carlisle nodded understanding but the others aren't as considerate as him. I kind of understood where she was coming from. Edward was like her brother and he just left her because of a human. She didn't like humans before he left and this just increased the hatred. Without Edward who knows what she would do if a human pissed her off…maybe going with Alec would be good for her…

~Lily's P.O.V.

I waited for someone to say something. Truly I was just going to grab a bag full of clothes and leave with him but I knew that if I did that I wouldn't be allowed back even if Edward himself came back and defended me.

"What! You're leaving with him!" Rosalie screamed breaking the silence that came over us, causing me to grab Alec's hand in shock.

"Rose, he's not that bad! He's helped me more than you've helped me!" I screamed back at her. I felt calm over take me and I knew it was Jasper. He was like my older brother and he doesn't like to see me mad or upset.

"Then maybe you should go and live with his family instead of ours!" Rose screamed back. I guess Jasper was still working on her feelings.

"I-I-I….maybe I should! They would probably treat me better!" I screamed trying to fight off Jasper's power.

"We treated you fine! You just shut us out too much!" Rosalie yelled back. "You've lied to us since day one! I bet you've lied to us more times than you can count!"

"I've never lied! You just never asked! Unlike you; Alec, Edward, and Jasper actually tried to find out more about me! Well I'm sorry your majesty that you didn't get what you wanted from me!" I turned and ran. This was all Edward's fault! He was the reason that this happened! I continued to run and run until I fell to the ground. I needed to punch something. Someone came up behind me. It was Alec. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break you away from your family." He stated.

"It's alright," I sighed. "It was bound to happen…it's really Edward's fault. He was like my rock and now…he's gone because of that stupid human!" I screamed standing up and punching a tree. Alec got up as well and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright…how about this," I looked at him. "We could go to anywhere you want to go for a vacation. Just the two of us," I smiled it sounded nice.

"How about somewhere far away," I suggested.

"Anywhere you want," he paused. "We don't have to tell anyone."

"I'd like that." Maybe Edward leaving wasn't that bad after all…but then again…


	5. C5: Alice's fears & a trip into the past

Alec and I had to run back to the house quickly. We didn't want to run into anyone at the house. No one was there thank god. We made our way up to my room where I grabbed a bag and started packing as fast as I could. Alec was helping, well kind of helping, as well.

"Hey Alec?" I asked breaking the silence. He looked up and nodded in response. "Are you sure that…this is ok with _your_ family?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't plan on telling them," He answered truthfully. I looked at him confused.

"What are you going to tell them?" He shrugged in reply.

"I don't know something like I need sometime alone." I nodded.

"That could work, but you know Aro will find out sooner or later,"

"I chose later," he replied quickly causing me to laugh.

"How did I get stuck with you?" I asked him.

"Hey, don't say that! You know you love me!" I laughed at him.

"I must be either 1, stupid or 2, totally in love because I have no idea why I chose you."

"I want to go with number 2," I laughed and walked over to him wrapping my arms around him. "Because I love you too,"

"I was kind of feeling it was number 1, but…"

"But what?" He asked. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I love you too much to lie about it," Alec smiled and kissed me. I kissed back forgetting everything. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. We were unaware of the extra eyes watching us.

~Alice's P.O.V

This was so ridiculous! How could she keep something this big away from us! How long have they been going out? When did this happen? So many questions so little time. Jasper and I were walking through the forest trying to piece together this mystery. I feel so betrayed; and I bet Jasper did too. Jasper and Lilly had been best friends since day one, but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean yeah I wish she would have ended up with someone else but who am I to interfere with love? Jasper would have had a field day with any guy she ended up with, but it was amplified because this was the Prince of Darkness.

I have to admit that I do understand why she is leaving now though…Without Edward to keep her from jumping on the next human that walked by her she will have trouble with her control. Jasper and Edward were her protectors. They made sure she didn't get hurt or cause any trouble…Maybe that's why she's with Alec…rebel against the protectors? No…that's not it…I still can't believe it…I knew she met up with him a few times but I didn't think their relationship was like this! Maybe I'm over reacting…

"Jasper?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"What?" He asked clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Do you think maybe we should leave her be? I mean she is happy," I stated earning a glared from Jasper.

"No, she's not in love she's hurt and doesn't know what she's doing!" He yelled.

"Yes she does," he glared at me even stronger. "I'm sorry Jasper, but it's the truth." He sighed.

"I know, but I just feel like he's using her…."

"Jasper, if he hurts her, he has to answer to us," I smiled as his laughed a bit.

"Yeah you're right," He paused and looked at me. "But what about when Edward finds out?" I looked at Jasper wide eyed. He had a _HUGE_ point. Edward would go crazy when he finds out.

"Let's hope, for Lilly's sake, he doesn't find out." Jasper nodded.

~A few days later

I was sitting on the bed I was sharing with Alec. He made me smile and laugh. Alec was the best. I was so glad I came. He made me so happy and I was calm for once. Alec even hunted animals for me. I laid back onto the bed and sighed as Alec walked in.

"What's up?" He asked referring to the sigh.

"Nothing, I'm just content." I sighed again. Alec smiled and laid next to me. He kissed me and pulled on to his chest.

"I'm glad…" I felt that he wanted to ask me something.

"Alec," he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Just that I was wondering about your past," I sighed.

"I was wondering about yours too," I admitted.

"How about you tell me about yours and I'll tell you mine." I nodded a bit.

"I really didn't have a past life before I was changed, but I remember every bit of it."

"What happened?"

"I was sick,"

"How sick?"

"Let's just say the doctors _still_ don't know what I had." Alec laughed a bit.

"That is sick," I smiled a bit too.

"Anyway, I was in there every since I was like 9. I was in and out a lot but my mom couldn't take the constant trips so when I turned 9 and fell ill she took me to the hospital again and Dr. P. stated that I should stay awhile.

_Flash back_

_My mom was dragging to the hospital again and seemed mad._

"_Mom?" I asked._

"_What?" She spat._

"_A-are you mad?" She didn't answer and continued to the main desk. After awhile Dr. P came out. I smiled and waved and she waved back before talking to my mom. My mom started to shout and Dr. P looked shocked so she came to my side._

"_Your mom wants me to admit you, is that ok?" I looked at my mom who was nodding at me. _

"_S-sure?" I stated confused._

"_Ok, Nurse Emily will take you back ok?" I nodded and went to Emily._

"_Emily!" I stated happily._

"_Hey, Kido! What's wrong today?" She asked walking me to a room._

"_My stomach hurts and so does my head," Emily nodded._

"_Ok Kiddo," she helped me up on the bed. "I'm going to have put IV in," I nodded._

"So your mom just left you?" Alec asked horrified.

"Pretty much, they barely visited and they ended up stopping coming all together and tried having another kid," Alec held my hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. I just laughed a bit. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because that's how I met Edward." I smiled a bit at this memory.

_Flash Back_

_I ran down the hall a nurse close on my tail. She was flaming mad too. I turned down one hall and ran into something hard. Looking up I saw it was a boy, around the age of 17. He looked so different from everyone else too. Something was off about him but I shrugged that off and remembered the real problem. The nurse. I tried to run around him but he grabbed my arms. I flinched at the cold. I wasn't shocked though, I've had such high fevers that made everyone feel cold to me._

"_Where are you going?" He asked, his voice sound like an angels. I was panicked now. What if this guy was the angel of death!_

"_Running away from her," I pointed to the nurse who was looking around._

"_Why?" I pulled his arm._

"_Tell you later, first we need to hide!" I smiled pulling him with me. When we were at a safe distance I let him go and face him. "I'm Lilly, you?"_

"_Edward," he replied simply. I smiled._

"_Nice to meet you Edward," _

"_So are you going to tell me why you were running away from that lady?"_

"_Oh she got mad when I replaced her food with mine," I smiled. "And I kind of played a few pranks on her." _

"_So you're here why?"_

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_My dad works here as a doctor." I nodded._

"_I'm a patient."_

"_What do you have?"_

"_They don't know,"_

"_Oh, so you just run around here for fun?"_

"_Pretty much, my parents don't come any more so might as well do something," I smiled._

"_UH huh, so why don't we go back to your room?" I shrugged._

"_I guess that's ok, I should lie down." I grabbed his hand again._

"_Come one let's go!" I took him around the hospital to my room. "Hey Annie; did she come back?"_

"_Yup and she quit," I laughed high fiving my roommate. "I hated her, thanks," I smiled._

"_No problem," I looked at Edward. "Annie this Edward," She waved._

"_Hey, are you a patient?" Edward shook his head._

"_His dad works here," I stated sitting on my bed._

"_Oh, doctor?" He nodded._

"_Edward, what are you doing here?" We looked up to see a young blonde doctor._

"_Dad, I was coming to see you when I ran into…" He trailed off in thought. I glanced at Annie who shrugged._

"_Well then, you must be Lilly…there's no last name." He stated._

"_Parents ditched me when I was nine, barely visit. Everyone just calls me Lilly or some other things that aren't so nice," I looked at Annie and we laughed. _

"_Ok and this must be Annie Johnson." Annie nodded. "I've heard you two are quite the trouble makers."_

"_Damn straight," Annie laughed and I giggled._

"_How old are you two?" He asked._

"_I'm 13 almost 14," I smiled at Annie._

"_I'm 16," Annie stated._

"_Annie Nurse You-know coming," I stated jumping in the bed with Annie. _

"_Basic maneuver 3!" She giggled hiding with me._

"_You must be the new doctor for these two; good luck," I giggled. "I know you two are under there," she sighed. We just giggled and continued to 'hide.' "Dinner will be up in 20 minutes girl," and we heard her leave. _

"_Is she gone?" I called coming out to a confused teen and doctor._

"_Yes," Edward stated still confused. Annie came out when he replied and giggled. "Why did you do that?"_

"_We always do," I stated._

"_But sometimes we do different things," I smiled and laughed._

"_She's the nurse we've had the longest; all the others leave after a few weeks or months." Annie stated. "That was Nurse Emily she's the best."_

"_Yup she's like my second mom."_

"_More like our mom," Annie stated._

"_Yup that's right!" I giggled getting out of her bed._

"_Edward I'll see you at home," and with that the doc left. Annie and I giggled._

"_So Edward," we smiled evilly._

"That's how you met him?" Alec chuckled.

"I grew up a lot with him." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well something bad happened to Annie." I stated looking at my hands.

"Oh," he gasped understanding. I nodded.

"It caused me to age up pretty fast…"


	6. C6: more pasts,I love yous&Bella's POV

_Recap:_

"_That's how you met him?" Alec chuckled._

"_I grew up a lot with him." I stated._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well something bad happened to Annie." I stated looking at my hands._

"_Oh," he gasped understanding. I nodded._

"_It caused me to age up pretty fast…"_

"Yeah I found her," I stated quietly.

"What did she have?"

"Leukemia," I sighed taking him into another story of my past, this time not a happy one. This wasn't a story I tell all the time.

_Flash Back_

_I woke up early one morning and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to walk around the hospital to play with the nurses. I shook Annie awake._

"_What?" She asked tiredly._

"_I'm heading out to have some fun, just wanted to let you know," I whispered._

"_Ok, come back soon," _

"_Why?"_

"_Just come back, please." I nodded slowly. I wondered why she would want me to come back soon…but I didn't argue with her._

"_OK, Annie."_

"_Lilly?" _

"_Yes, Annie?"_

"_I love you like a sister, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah and I love you too," I whispered back extremely confused now._

"_Good, now go have some fun," I smiled and nodded forgetting what just occurred._

"_OK I'll let Emily know that I'm up." I walked out and to the nurse's desk where Emily was. "Hey, Emily," she looked up and smiled._

"_Can't sleep?" I nodded. "Going to walk around?" I nodded again. "OK be careful,"_

"_Oh and something's up with Annie, just to let you know," I called back._

"_OK thanks honey," I heard something different in her voice but shook it off._

_A few hours later I ran into Edward. He smiled and waved. There was another person with him. She looked like Edward, so I guess are siblings because before I could ask she walked away. Edward came over and smiled at me._

"_Hey, you're up early," I smiled and nodded excitedly. I loved having Edward around. It was so much fun to get him into trouble._

"_Couldn't sleep," I shrugged like it was nothing. "Oh we better get back! I told Annie I would be back soon!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm dragging him back to the room. But I was shocked at what I saw. Doctors everywhere, most of them were surrounding Annie. I dropped Edwards arm and walked forward a bit. "A-Annie?" I asked scared. Edward walked up beside me and took my hand. The doctors made a path to Annie who was in her bed breathing real slow and she looked deathly pale._

"_L-Lilly," she called weakly._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_I-I want you t-to re-remember t-that I love y-you l-like a l-little s-sister," I nodded my eyes tearing up._

"_I love you too," she closed her eyes. "Don't go Annie, please don't go!" I cried letting Edward's hand go running to her side. She opened her eyes again and gave a weak smile._

"_A-Annie!" I cried falling to the floor. Edward put a hand on my shoulder helping me up and walking me out of the room. "S-she's gone," I whispered. Edward hugged me. "S-she l-left me," I stated as I stopped crying._

"_She didn't have choice." Edward whispered._

"_She left me!" I screamed. "Everyone leaves me!" I shouted before running down the hall away from him._

"So she died?" I nodded as he pulled me into his lap and he hugged me.

"I 'died' a few months later," I sighed leaning into his chest. "I sometimes wish I really did die so I could see her again," he kissed my head. "But then I remember I have you." He placed his chin on my head. "Alec?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I-I…." I sighed. 'Why is it so hard to say this? We've said it before…but I guess we were just playing around then…weren't we?'

"What is it, Lilly?" I sighed and shook my head. 'I'll tell him later,'

"Never mind, can you tell me your past?" He sighed.

"I hoped you had forgotten. I can't remember it as well as you….I remember bits and pieces. The stories Aro told my sister and I help a bit but that's it."

"Can you just tell me?" I asked. He kissed my head.

"Anything for you princess," I sighed.

"I hate when you call me that," he laughed a bit.

"But you are my princess." I sighed nodding. "Any way the story basically is; my sister and I worked for Aro for little while until my village turned on us."

"How so?" I asked.

"They thought we were witches," I giggled. "You think that's funny?" I he asked dumping me on the bed as he hovered over me.

"Maybe?"

"You better respect your elders!" I giggled.

"Sure thing," I kissed him.

"That's better," he smiled rolling off me and sitting up. I sat up and crawled back into his lap. "Any way, he was going to wait till we were older, but he was forced to slaughter our home town and change us when they decided that we were witches. It was so painful," he whispered shuddering.

"I'm sorry," I stated looking up at him.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He laughed.

"I don't know; I just don't want to see you in pain." I stated.

"How did you see me in pain?" He asked.

"I don't know I just picture you in my head in pain, which isn't a good thing, but I hate the image and I don't want to because you pain," I stated. He kissed my head.

"I love you," He whispered. I gasped in shock. "What?"

"I-I-I love you too," I whispered back nervously.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me before?" I nodded. Lied me beside him and pulled the covers over us, "I really love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Alec," I smiled.

"I love it when you say that," I slapped him playfully. "What?"

"Just be quiet you goober." He chuckled a bit.

"OK I will, promise." I smiled. "Want to go hunting tomorrow?"

"Sure," my phone rang. I groaned getting up to get it. "Hello?"

~Alec's P.O.V

I watched as Lilly got up and walked to her phone, mad at because it hadn't rung these last few days and this could ruin this whole trip.

"WHAT?" She screamed making me jump. I guess I was right about the phone call ruining everything. She was steamed but panicked. "HE DID WHAT?" I sighed getting up. "BUT HE-!" She growled into the phone. "No way in hell," She growled. "I'll call you back Alice," she sighed hanging up.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked.

"Edward knows," she growled.

"So?"

"So, he threatened me. He said that if I didn't leave you he would haunt me down and bring me home himself." She threw her hands in the air. "He can love a human but I can't love you?" She asked. "Why dear lord are you doing this to me?" She called to the sky.

"He sounds like a hypocrite," I stated.

"Who? Edward?" I nodded. "Oh yeah he's the king of the hypocrites." She sighed walking over to me hugging my middle causing me to wrap my arms around her as well. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know, but if your family let's Edward date that human and not let you date me, then something is seriously wrong with you animal hunters," she laughed. God did I love that laugh.

"What are we going to do?" She asked sadly. Sadly I didn't have an answer for my princess. I kissed her head before placing my head on top of hers.

~Rewind to Bella's first day,

Bella's P.O.V

I was sitting next to the girl from my trig class, Jessica I think it was. She was going on about something. I saw some strangely beautiful people standing on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" I asked her. She turned and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"The Cullen's," the girl next her smiled. I think her name was Angela.

"There doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago," Jessica stated.

"They keep to themselves," Angela continued glancing over at the Cullens.

"Cause their together, like together, together," Jessica replied as she glanced back again. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, their like a thing. I'm not even sure if that's legal."

"Jess, there not actually related," Angela protested.

"Yeah but they live together, it's weird." She stated. "OK, the little dark haired girl is Alice she's really weird, and she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Um Doctor Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker," Jessica laughed.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela joked.

"W-who's he?" I asked spotting the, I don't even have word to describe him.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous but apparently no one here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know, so yeah." I nodded and spotted another. She was really pretty but looked younger than the others.

"Who's the girl?"I asked as she ran to Edward's side smiling.

"That's Lilly Cullen, the youngest. Jasper and she are real close as is Edward. They protect her at all costs. Some people think she and Edward are going out, but I think that they are just close. She's also pretty weird."

"She's not that weird," Angela protested.

"She glares us all down!" Jessica defended her statement, "Anyway she's just an outcast, don't worry about her." I glanced at the table to see Lilly giving Edward a concerned look as he looked like he was concentrating. After a bit Lilly stood up earning the glances of her siblings. She just shook it off and walked out.

~The next day.

I looked around to see that Edward and Lilly where both gone. The rest of the family looked depressed but angry. I just shrugged it off.

Meggi: OK so we know that Alec and Lilly are in love, but Edward knows now. Will it last? How will Edward react when he finds out that they are actually in love? We also have seen that Bella _seems_ to care, but is it just an act so that she can get to Edward? (I know I'm mean but I really don't like Bella, don't worry Bella fan's I won't be _completely_ mean, just a little…so yeah) Uh next time we see about Edward's return.

Please Rate and Review thanks for reading.


	7. C7: Edward finds out&something happens

_EDIT: I just realized that I had posted the same chapter two times in row and no one decided to tell me…YAY! Well, here it is THE REAL CHAPTER 7!_

_Meggi: I'm SO sorry for not updating; it's been a heck of a week. It's testing week and it's over tomorrow but I have make up work STILL! Gosh it's so hard to get caught up. Down side to all this, I'm not feeling well again. I think I have a fever but those thermometers never catch it. But I have a bright side, I have the highest semester grade in my math class, and I'm tutoring a kid after school (He's parents might pay me) but he's a REAL nice kid. I think we flirted today…and Kevin said he looks cute….LOL. Anyway, please enjoy this very longer chapter. (TO let you know I type all the chapters a head of time, but type extra to get a head on. In word (where I write this) the page count is 41 (and counting) and the word count 12,378. AND I'M STILL GOING! WOO!) PLEASE ENJOY-ITH! LOL_

~A few more days later (Bella's P.O.V)

Edward returned but Lilly was still gone and Edward looked mad. In chemistry I sat next to him and he looked up at me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen; I didn't get to introduce myself properly." I nodded shocked. He was actually talking to me.

"Bella," I stated taking out my notebook. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Uh I had to get way for a bit," I nodded slowly.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Which sister are you asking about?"

"I think she's the youngest? She's a freshman?" I stated trying to act as if I didn't really know anything about them. It'd be a little creepy if all of a sudden I knew all their names when I've only been her for a little while.

"Oh Lilly, she's with a friend trying to catch up," he said through clenched teeth.

"Is it a boy?"

"How did you-?"

"They way you talk about it and I also guess that he's done something in the past to make you made or something?"

"Yeah how did you-?"

"I can tell; my dad does that sometimes if I hang out with a guy he doesn't like." Edward nodded.

~Edward's P.O.V

*The morning he found out*

I decided to come back and was welcomed by my family, but one of them was missing.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked. Everyone looked around worried.

"Uh Edward," Alice started. "She's not here,"

"What do you mean?" I asked my anger rising.

"She left with someone," Jasper stated not making eye contact. That explains why everyone is thinking about random stuff; they didn't want me to know.

"Who? Where? When?" I demanded. How could she leave!

"UH when you left someone showed up and they left for somewhere private…" Rosalie stated still avoiding who the person was.

"Who!" I shouted. I could feel Jasper try and calm me with his power.

"Son," Carlisle warned.

"Please tell me who," My anger cooling down a bit. I still wanted to know who it was.

"You aren't going to like it, dude," Emmett stated. They really didn't want me to know who it was….

"Just tell me who the person was!" I shouted my anger returning.

"He-."

"Wait, he?" I asked cutting off Jasper.

"Yes it's a guy," Alice stated. "Any way…she went with Alec Volturi…"

"WHAT!" I shouted my anger completely back.

"Edward you should know," Alice started. "They been going out for a while…"

"How?" I asked sinking into the nearest chair. "How could she?" I demanded. My anger began to subside as the shock began to sink in.

"Edward, she's in love," Alice began.

"No she isn't! She can't love him!" I yelled stopping her explanation. "If she doesn't get back her I will haunt those two down and kill them both," I threatened.

"Edward just leave her be, you left her in the woods and Alec came to her rescue. She just needs time with him," Carlisle stated.

"How could she go with _him_? Shouldn't he be off killing humans?" I spat.

"Edward he's been hunting animals because of her." Alice stated.

"Ed, I hate this as much as the next person, but she loves him." Rose stated defending her. She was defending her!

"Whatever, I bet he's just using her so she'll join the Volturi." I spat walking out. This just killed my happiness forever.

~Lilly's P.O.V

I wiggled my way out of Alec's arms getting up off the bed and walked to my bag. Alec got up as well and wrapped his arms around my waist as I picked up some of my clothes and folded them.

"What are you doing," he asked kissing my ear.

"Packing," I replied placing a shirt in my suite case.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

"No, I have to pack,"

"Why?" He asked me letting me go.

"Because I need to face Edward sooner later," I stated.

"I choose later," I laughed and turned to kiss him.

"No, we have to do it now, or Edward will hate me forever." I whispered.

"But," he sighed, "Why do you need Edward?"

"He's the closet thing I have to real family." Alec sighed nodding.

"I understand," he sighed and walked to his bag to start packing as well. "Are you going hunting before or after?"

"I think we should go before," I replied.

"Good idea," I nodded as I finished packing. "Are you done packing?"

"Yeah I am, how about you?" I asked him.

"Almost done," I nodded as I waited. A few minutes later he was done and by my side. "Done," he whispered in my ear.

"Ughh! Let's just go!" I sighed taking his hand.

After we were done hunting we grabbed out stuff and headed for the air port. Alec used his charm and got us plane tickets with ease. We waited with the humans for our plane to arrive and I knew it was hard for not just me, but Alec as well. That was one of the reasons I loved Alec, he had trouble with being around human. Alec pulled me closer to him as people stared at us, mostly the men. Another reason I loved him, he was so protective of me letting me know that he cared. Of course it got on my nerves but I liked that he cared. I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes as his meaningless breathing calmed me. He wrapped another protective arm around me. I really wished I could sleep now because with him I felt so comfortable and safe.

"Alec?" I asked quietly.

"What is, Princess?" He asked kissing my head.

"I love you," I whispered strangely tired.

"I love you too….is everything alright?" He asked stroking my hair.

"I-I feel strange," I stated sitting up a bit. Alec helped me sit up completely.

"What is it Princess?" He asked concerned.

"I…I feel tired…" I stated whipping my eyes.

"How is that possible?" I looked at him scared.

"I…I don't know…." I whispered truly scared. Alec pulled me into a hug.

"Uh…I don't know what to do," he stated truthfully.

"I'm kind of scared," I whispered as my eyes started feeling heavy.

"It's ok, uh…." He looked at me scared as well.

"S-should we call-." I was cut off by her phone. Shrugging I answered. "Alice,"

"Oh my god I had a vision of you being either, dead or sleeping. What is going on?" She demanded. I looked at Alec and handed him the phone as my eyes started to drop again. I held my head and soon I was surrounded by darkness, but it was different than blacking out. This was more peaceful.

~Alec's P.O.V

Lilly handed me the phone and closed her eyes falling forward into my lap. I picked her up and laid her against me as is she was sleeping. Which I hope was what she was doing.

"Uh Alice?" I asked the phone.

"Alec? Where's Lilly?" She asked panicked.

"She just fell over, I think she's sleeping," I replied tapping her shoulder. All I got was a whine in protest. "Yup sleeping, how is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know; hold on let me get Carlisle." She stated.

"Hello?" The new voice asked.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Alec?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I have a little problem," I stated staring at the sleeping Lilly.

"What's wrong Alec? Is Lilly ok?"

"Define ok," I stated looking around.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I think Lilly's sleeping but I can tell," I stated.

"Sleeping?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah,'

"I…get here hear as soon as possible."

"OK, our plane just got here; I'll call you if she wakes up."

"Alright," he stated before hanging up. I looked to Lilly and sighed. There was only one way to wake her up and I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Lilly," I shook her a bit. She shot up in shock wide eyed.

"A-Alec," she whispered. I helped her up and grabbed our bags. "What happened?" She asked low enough no human would be able to hear. I gripped her hand and led her onto the plane to our first class seats. When we were seated and ready to go I turned to her.

"You where asleep," I told her.

"H-how is that possible?" She asked scared again.

"I don't know, but Carlisle said to get back home as soon as possible." I told her taking her hand.

"Alec I'm scared, what's wrong with me?" She asked me.

"….I'm really not sure….but we'll figure this out." I told her kissing her temple.

~Edward's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch next to Alice when she gasped. Jasper and I turned to her knowing she was seeing something. When she came out she was wide eyed.

"Alice what did you," she got up and sprinted out. Alice came back with her cell phone in hand. "See?" I asked.

"Oh my god I had a vision of you being either, dead or sleeping. What is going on?" She asked the person on the other line. I guess it was Lilly.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" Jasper and I demanded. She waved us off.

"Alec? Where's Lilly?" Alice asked. I looked at Jasper and narrowed my eyes. He shrugged.

"I don't know; hold on let me get Carlisle." She stated before running off again. When she came back she looked worried.

"What is going on Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"Something is up with Lilly," she stated.

"What?" I asked.

"She fell asleep," she stated.

"She did what?" Jasper and I asked in shock.

"She hasn't been feeling well…and she fell asleep today." Alice stated looking at her hands. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down with her on the couch.

"That asshole is doing something to her!" I shouted about to punch the wall.

"Edward!" Esme warned from the other room.

"Sorry," I whispered knowing that she heard.

"It wasn't his fault Edward," I looked to see Carlisle who walked in.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I asked concerned about my little sister.

"I think it has to do with what the venom did with her body, because of her sickness. It's either making her body weak or it gave her another power." Carlisle sighed a bit. "I won't know until she gets her with Alec."

"He's coming here?" I growled turning to the wall again.

"You break it you buy it!" Esme called. 'How the hell does she know what I'm going to do?' "It's called being a mother!" 'I thought I was the mind reader.'

"Yes Edward, but he's change because of her. Lilly is his life, he was scared for her on the phone. He wants to know what's going on as well." I sighed nodding.

"But if he hurts her," I trailed off trying to make the threat last.

"He won't and if he does he deals with all of us, one at a time, Lilly being the first." Alice stated with a smile trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working for me though.

"I'm going out, call me when they arrive." I stated before running out of the house to blow off some steam. "Stupid Alec toying with Lilly's feelings," I growled punching the nearest tree. "He is going to pay," I growled slamming my hand into another defenseless tree.

_Meggi: So, Lilly fell asleep! Edward found out! Is Bella truly caring? Will we find out what's wrong with Lilly? What happens when they get back? Will Edward kill them? Or make them suffer? Only I know, LOL please rate and review and stay tuned! I'm working on future chapters as we speak!_


	8. C8: Home again and Carlisle's theories

~Lilly's P.O.V

I looked over at Alec still slightly scared but I felt safe near him. He must have felt me staring because he opened one eye and smiled. Alec kissed my hand and smiled one more time before closing his eyes again.

"Alec?" I asked him.

"Hmmm?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"What are you think about?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder.

"You," he stated wrapping an arm around me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I was wondering how you were able to sleep…."

"Can you remember what sleep felt like, when you know…?"

"No, not really….what's it like?" He asked.

"Peaceful," I paused. "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I caused myself to sleep?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting up.

"What if it was my power? You know I can control things…."

"What were you thinking about before you feel asleep?" He asked me. I sat up and looked at him.

"Uh….you…." I stated.

"What about me?" He asked totally serious.

"Uh, why I loved you….." A light bulb went off in my head.

"What?" Alec asked referring to my shocked wide eyed expression.

"And how I felt safe and comfortable around you and how I wished I was able to sleep," I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh…oh, Oh," Alec stated as the gears worked in his head. "Your power…but how did it work on you?" I shrugged. "Can you do other stuff?"

"I can manipulate people to do anything…I think almost everything…" I stated. "We are going to have to talk to Carlisle; he'll know what's going on." I smiled at him. "There's a bright side to this,"

"What's that?" He asked.

"We have something against Edward if he gets to mad," Alec laughed hugging me tighter before sliding back into his relaxed position. I closed my eyes and began to think, which could be good or bad.

We arrived back in boring old Seattle after a _long_ plane ride. I was so out of it that Alec had to shake me a few times to wake me from my trance when we landed. Since all we had were carry-on bags, we headed straight for the car rental. We got a fast car and took off to my house. I was terrified to face and Alec knew that as well. He kept glancing at me as we drove. Alec was driving just as precaution, after the 'Sleeping' incident I was afraid it could happen again.

I took a deep breath as we stared at the house in front of us. Alec gripped my hand I smiled at him before making our way up to the door and knocking. Alice opened the door right away and dragged us in.

"Carlisle, they are here!" She called back dragging us around the house. Jasper met us first and he pulled me in to a hug.

"I was so worried," he whispered to me.

"Yeah, yeah Jasper, where's Mr. Worry-Wart number 1?" I asked.

"Out, killing trees," Alice replied walking back with Carlisle.

"Alice, Jasper can you leave the three of us alone?" The two nodded. "My office," he reminded me of my principal. We nodded and walked with him up stairs. Alec saw the picture of his "family" on the wall and laughed. Jasper was holding me as Edward gave me a noggie and everyone else just watched laughing at me. I hit him playfully telling him to shut up. "I have two theories so far," I nodded.

"I came up with one as well on the plane," I replied sitting in one of the chairs available.

"Well ours is," Alec looked to me and I nodded. "Lilly thinks that she is controlling herself with her own power."

"That's one of mine in simple terms." Carlisle sighed. "The other isn't as sweet," I looked at my hands. Alec took one into his to try and calm me. "Remember how sick you where?" I nodded numbly. "And how it caused you to change slowly and have human personality?" I nodded. "Well I think that it is either killing you, or….you never fully changed and the sickness is still in your system." Alec squeezed my hand. "I want to take some blood samples, but you know how we have to do that…" I nodded again squeezing Alec's hand back.

"How?" Alec asked.

"You have to cause the person to "Bleed" and tale the blood with a metal needle." I stated gripping Alec's hand tighter.

"We need to Lilly," I lost it.

"You already took some! You took so much it hurt me for weeks!" I screamed. "I don't want to be sick! I've been sick my whole life! I can't do this anymore!" I shouted before running out of the room strait into Jasper. He gripped my arms. "Let me go!"

"No, you need to do this," I shook my head rapidly back and forth.

"You forced me to do this," I stated quietly. I pictured Jasper falling to the ground in pain and focused. He fell and clutched his head. I started off again and dodged Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme tried as well but failed like the others. All that was left was Edward and Alec if he decided to come after me. I wondered if I could mimic powers if I thought of them. 'Might as well try,' I thought as I climbed a tree. It was far out and away from everyone. I spotted Alec walking out into the open in front of the tree. Sighing I looked away and closed my eyes hugging my knees. Alec was soon next to me with his arm around my shoulders. "I-I don't want to do it," I sniffled. He hugged me tighter. "It will hurt, and what if they don't find anything? O-or I-I die? I-I don't w-want t-to d-die," Alec sighed.

"You won't die, and it will be worth." I nodded into his chest.

"I'm just scared," Alec kissed my head.

"I'll be there, and I can knock you out…." I sighed knowing that it killed Alec when he had to use his power on me.

"Can you…please?" He sighed. "I know how it makes you feel…but…"

"No this is an exception. I'd rather see you peaceful than in pain." I nodded into his chest. "Do you want to head back?"

"Depends is Edward there?" I laughed. He nodded.

"Ran into him on the way out, he looked like he wanted to kill me," I nodded numbly. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt sick. Like the sick I use to feel when I was younger. I grabbed Alec to steady myself to keep from falling out of the tree. "What's wrong?" He asked panicked. I blinked trying to clear my vision. 'Boy I'm one F-ed up vampire,' I thought as my vision got worse. That's when I finally gave in, I couldn't take the feeling anymore.

~Alec's P.O.V

I caught Lilly as she swayed forward one last time. It took me a minute to realize that she had passed out. I panicked picking her up and running to Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I called holding Lilly up. He was next to me in a minute.

"What happened?" He asked taking Lilly from my arms. "Edward!" He called.

"I don't know one minute I'm calming her down and the next she grabs my shoulder and passes out." I stated walking with him to the living room. Edward was there with Jasper and Emmett. They all growled at me. "Hey!" I shouted getting into a defensive position.

"Stop," Carlisle stated lifting up Lilly's eye lid. "Edward get me the needles from the cabinet up stairs," he nodded and disappeared. He came back and handed them to Carlisle. "Alec hold her down, Edward, Emmett you know what to do," they nodded as I got on top of Lilly. They didn't like that. "Ready?" He asked them. They nodded and gripped one of Lilly's arms. Edward bent down and looked for a spot on her arm. I noticed that the spot he chose had a scar on it. I remembered first seeing it, it was a bit mark. Lilly had told me it was from when they decide to take blood; they use the same spot so it won't scar up her body. "Now!" Carlisle stated. Edward leaned down and bit her skin. Blood pulsed out. Just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't have blood. The DNA is different but a vampire doctor should know that. Carlisle took a few needles full before wrapping her arm. She shifted slightly. Carlisle nodded for me to get off. I got off and brushed some hair out of her face. Carlisle left with the blood to, I guess, test it. I felt Edward glaring into my back.

"Alec," Lilly mumbled from her sleep. I turned to her and forgot Edward taking her hand in mine. Edward growled.

"What is your problem dude?" I asked.

"Lilly doesn't disserve to be with you," he growled.

"She loves me," I stated looking back at her. Edward grabbed me by my neck.

"No she doesn't," he growled. I grabbed his hands trying to pull them off.

"Y-yes s-she does!" I yelled. He gripped tighter around my neck.

"Put him down," I looked over to see Lilly sitting up not looking at Edward or I.

"L-Lilly, d-don't," I tried telling her that she should lie down but Edward gripped my neck so tight it was hard to talk.

"Shut up," he growled. Lilly got up.

"I said put him down Edward!" She shouted turning to face him. Lilly looked whipped out. Edward turned and looked back at her.

"No, he deserves to die for good," he stated before looking at me. Suddenly he started to gasp for the not needed air.

"I said let him go!" She shouted as he dropped me. I looked to see her eyes all wacky. The colors kept changing back and forth from, red to gold to blue. I also saw that she was clutching her hand aiming it at Edward. Then I figured it out, she was choking him. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Let him go Lilly," I whispered in her ear knowing it was a weakness. She shivered and turned to look at me letting her grip go. I smiled. She then out of nowhere she turned completely turned and hugged me. Lilly placed her lips on mine wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed back hesitantly then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Her eye's drooped a bit.

"You should sleep Lilly," she smiled and nodded leaning on my shoulder. Boy was I confused out of my mind. One minute she was homicidal, then she was sorry, and then she's tired. Edward was lying on the floor as I picked up Lilly and ran to Carlisle's office. 'What's going on?' I asked myself.

"Alec, what happened?" He asked as I lied her down on the couch. 'I wish I knew what was happing to her….'

"She woke up, saw Edward choking me, and freaked out." I paused. "Attacked Edward, kissed me, and then fell asleep." Carlisle looked at me confused. "I don't know, it just happened," he nodded and looked down at Lilly.

"It's using her powers against her," he whispered. 'What?'

Meggi: Ok than you for reading. And OMG! What's wrong with Lilly! LOL only I know! Hahahaha! LOL No the next one will be out as fast as I can.


	9. C9New powers&hints of a future surprises

"What do you mean?" I stated looking at him.

"There's something in her blood, the sickness I believe is making her powers go hay wire…I also think that she might not be full vampire…" I looked at him shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him looking at him.

"When she changed it took four days, and even then she still takes time to heal, she might still have humanity left," I sighed.

"So she can sleep now?" He nodded and he might be able to do other thing as well, but I don't think I want to test anything else until we know for sure." Something beeped. We turned to face the machine. "That's the blood samples."

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Hmm," he whispered. "It's a mixture of her powers and sickness. But it doesn't make sense. The disease should be gone, when she changed I took blood then and there was no sign of it, now it's back….." He sighed and looked at her. "Basically something is going on in her body and it caused the disease to reappear and caused her powers to expand so that she can control herself." I nodded slowly letting all the information to sink in.

"Will she be ok?" He nodded.

"I believe so," I sighed. "It might just some time for her to control the new power." I nodded. "I'll have to get back to work but when she wakes up I want you to try out the theory of controlling our human qualities." He paused for a minute. "But I should tell you I'm not a hundred precent sure she'll be ok…it all depends on what is causing all this to happen…I'll need to do more research to figure it out."

"Alright," he picked up a bag.

"I'll let the others know the plan as well." I looked to Lilly as he walked out.

"Please wake up soon," I whispered.

~Lilly's P.O.V

I hear everything they said, I just couldn't wake up. It was like those coma stories. You know the ones where the main character is in a coma and they can't move but hear and want to wake up. It was so corny. I would laugh if I could. Alec gripped my hand waiting for me to wake up. Then it hit me. Why don't I try using me power? I concentrated on me waking up. Think that I wanted to wake up and hug Alec, and kiss him too. That's when I had the strength to wake up. My eyes opened to Alec's eyes staring into mine.

"I love you," I whispered sitting up. He smiled and sat beside me on the couch.

"I love you too," he smiled. But that smile soon fell from with his face. "But..."

"I know, I heard you guys taking," I laughed. "I used the theory a bit,"

"How?" He asked slightly confused.

"To wake up, I thought how I wanted to hug you…and kiss you…" I smiled a bit. Alec smiled back and kissed me.

"Well do you want to test the theory some more?" I smirked and nodded. We got up and left the room to find the others. Edward was being all depressed. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all sat on the other couch smiling happy to see me and I guess wanting to see if my power did true expand.

"Lilly!" Alice smiled standing up. She hugged me tightly. Alec tried hanging back and avoiding the family but I wasn't going to let him. I turned to him and smiled. Alec shook his head but I smiled and took his hand.

"Guys, you know Alec," the nodded grimly. "Please play nice. Alec's changed." The sighed and nodded. All but Edward, he was going to be an ass about this.

"How long is he going to stay here?" Rose asked trying to hide her anger.

"Until I can leave again," I whispered.

"W-what? You're going to leave again?" Alice asked.

"I want to start my life with Alec…" I glanced at him and he smiled.

"Yeah you'd fit right in with the traitors of Italy," Edward grumbled.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted.

"We're not going back to Italy, we weren't even IN Italy." I spat at Edward.

"Then where were you and where are you going?" He spat back.

"A place where we can be alone!" I shouted my anger rising.

"Why? You going to kill humans there?"

"Why don't you shut up!" I shouted as Alec grabbed my arm.

"You can't make me! You should be thankful to me! You should worship me! You should listen to me!" He screamed. "I'm the reason you're here!" He stormed out. I felt like crying. Alec hugged me but pulled back touching my face.

"Are you crying?" I lifted my hand to my face and felt the wetness escaping my eyes. I nodded hiding my face into his chest. Jasper must have used his power because I felt happier and calmer. I lifted my head and smiled at Jasper.

"Ok you are going to have to try that power one me!" Rose exclaimed shocked. I've known since day one that Rose has always wished to be human.

"I don't know…." I whispered.

"Please?" I sighed and nodded. Emmett smiled. That was the reason I was going to do this. Emmett was like my big brother so making Rose happy would make him happy. Alec squeezed my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked at Emmett and Alec nervously. "Oh, uh guys?" They nodded and walked out.

"A child…." I raised an eye brow.

"I don't know if I could do that," I whispered. "I think I can only do small things like….crying or sleeping…." She smiled sadly but nodded. Rose might be a jerk but she has her moments. Alice gasped suddenly. She must have seen something

"Edward's going to ask Bella out." I growled. Alec gripped my shoulder.

"I don't like where this is going." Rose stated.

"I don't either," I sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Soon I was in the forest with Alec next to me. I sighed. "Just tell me,"

"Tell you what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes before sighing again.

"You know what; you have news for me…." He sighed.

"I knew I couldn't keep anything from you," Alec stated wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I gave in a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Then what do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"You aren't going to like this…." I closed my eyes.

"What is it?" I wasn't giving up till I found an answer to what was making my love so…stressed and detached from the rest.

"I need to leave…." I opened my eyes.

"Oh, that's not that bad…when are we…wait _you're _leaving? As in one? Just you?" It hit me. He was leaving me behind.

"I was going to take you with me…but I don't want you to be forced in to the Volturi…" I closed my eyes feeling my new human like feelings kicking in. "I love you too much to make you change your life style and force you with me…let me just go back…I'll think of something…" I pulled away from him.

"But how do I know that you are going to come back? That you aren't going to leave me here and find someone else?" I demanded. Even to me it sounded farfetched but….it could happen. I wasn't the prettiest vampire in the world. He chuckled and looked me in the eye.

"I would never leave you; I love you to much that it would break my heart beyond repair if I were to leave you." I smiled lightly knowing he was telling the complete truth.

"I love you too, but it still doesn't put my mind to ease." I sighed as Alec pulled me back into his chest.

"I just need you to trust me for now, until I can prove it to you farther…" I nodded.

"Ok, but you have to think of something before you leave, until then; you are not allowed to leave my sight." He chuckled.

~Alec's P.O.V

We headed back to the house and were currently sitting in the living room. I glanced at Lilly who had her eyes closed. I was unsure if she was sleeping or not but I wasn't too focused. My thoughts were scattered. I needed to do something super important but I had no clue where and when to do it. I knew exactly what I was going to do to prove to her that I wouldn't leave her.…I just need the right place and time to do it.

"Alec?" I looked over to Lilly who was lying with her legs on my lap.

"Yes, my love?" She smiled.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," and with that she smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep. This new power took a lot out of her and it was also hard for to control, I could tell when I was telling her I was leaving. Lilly has always been able to keep her emotions in check, but I could tell she was having a pretty tough time then. I sighed getting up. This caused Lilly to shift a little bit, but she stayed fast asleep. I smiled and picked her up like a father does with their sleeping child. She shifted in her sleep again to wrap her arms around my neck and snuggle her face in my chest.

"Alec," she whispered. That broke my heart. It hurt me to know that when I left to go back to my family, that I would be leaving her behind alone. I loved her so much it hurt. I need to tell her and tell her soon. 'Tonight,' I thought to myself. 'It has to be tonight….but how?' Just then Alice walked in with a smile on her face. She handed me a piece of paper and motioned for me to read it. I nodded before continuing on to our room. I would like to call it Lilly's room, but she won't let me. She says that even I need a room and since we were together, we would share one. That's what I loved about Lilly; she was always kind and caring for others that she knew had good intentions. I remember the first time we really got to know each other….

Meg: OK so something big is coming, and you know it! LOL so Just a pre-warning some flash backs will be in the next chapter, but their Alec's flash backs! They won't be that long and there MIGHT be a surprise or two in the next one as well.


	10. C10: Swims and a big surprise

_Flash Back's _

_Flash back 1_

_I stood behind but near to my Master Aro's side with Jane on my other. Master Aro was staring down the family of vampire rejects. He started talking; I wasn't really paying attention because I really didn't care. Then Master Aro called the girl, the one for the reason we came. I decided to take a peek, so I looked up. Even though I should regret doing this I didn't. Our eyes locked and something clicks, it was like someone had flipped a switch on in my brain. She was the prettiest girl I had even seen. Master Aro asked her a question which broke my gaze with the angel. She smiled and replied simply. They trained her well; short and sweet was always the way to go, keep them from digging deeper into the details. Before I knew it, we were leaving. I was too wrapped up with this girl to realize that we had finished. I played it cool and left, but I also knew that I would have to come back to see her again._

_Flash Back 2_

_ It's been two months and I can't get this girl off my mind. So I decided to write to her. I would mask the return address so the rest of them wouldn't be able to figure out who it was from. _

_ 'Dear Ms. Lilly Cullen,_

_Is it OK if I call you Lilly? Well I'm Alec of the Voturi. You may remember me from when we visited your family. This is hard for me to say, but…I guess I'll ask. Did you feel a connection between us? When we looked into each other's eyes? Please write back,_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alec of the Voturi, (You can call me Alec)'_

_I waited for a few days until I went to the mail room and found a letter addressed to me in a beautiful script._

'_Dear Mr. Alec of the Voturi (See what I did there? Hahaha),_

_Yeah you can call me Lilly, were not on business terms. And to answer your question….yes I did…and quite frankly, I can't seem to get you out of my head. Every time my mind wonders, I think of you….is that corny?_

_ ~Lilly'_

_ I smiled at the paper and picked up a pen and started write back. _

_~End flash back_

_We would write to each other for years until we finally decided to meet up with in Europe._

_Flash Back 3_

_I looked at my watch and looked around wondering where she was. Lilly and I where suppose to meet twenty minutes ago. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Suddenly I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was followed by a giggle. I opened my eyes to glare at the person but dropped the glare when I saw it was Lilly. My glare was replaced with a smile. She looked so pretty._

"_Hey sorry I'm late, Alice decided to drag me all over to find the 'perfect' outfit." She smiled before sitting down._

"_Wait! She knows?" I exclaimed. Lilly giggled._

"_No, I just told her that I had a date with a friend in town, she believed me." I took a calming breath._

"_Sorry, I'm just…" I trailed off._

"_Afraid to be judged?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded._

"_Exactly," _

"_I understand I'm the same way…they just…"_

"_Wouldn't understand," We whispered at the same time._

_~End Flash Back_

_We saw each other whenever we could on and off but it was hard going behind the backs of our friends and loved ones._

After thinking about the past I looked to the hand that clutched the note Alice had handed me. Lilly shifted in her sleep causing me to look at her on the bed. She mumbled a few words before sigh in content. I flattened out the note and read. What it said brought a smile to my face. I knew what I was going to do. I was shaken from my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking I saw that was Lilly. She had tired eyes.

"What are you doing Alec?" She asked me as she yawned.

"Just thinking…you should be sleeping." She shook her head.

"I can't, I want to be with you." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I want to be with you too," I kissed her. "Come on I want to take you somewhere." I told her standing up.

"Where?" She asked me.

"It's a surprise."

~Lily's P.O.V

Alec dragged me through the woods and it was tiring me out. Soon Alec gave up and picked me up and ran with me in his arms to where he wanted to get too. We were in the middle of the woods near a lake. I heard a waterfall in the distance. Alec put me down and walked me to the edge of the waterfall. It led to another crystal clear lake below.

"Alec why are we here? It's beautiful and everything…but why?" I asked him sweetly.

"I'll tell you soon, but I want this to be perfect ok?" I was so confused. What was going on? "Trust me." I kissed him.

"I do trust you." I whispered on his lips when I pulled away.

"I love you so much;" he kissed me with more passion this time. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have no idea how much I love you and how it hurts me how I have to leave you." I put my forehead to his shoulder.

"I love you too, Alec," I whispered so he was just able to hear it.

"Come on lets go for a swim." He smiled taking off his shirt stripping to his boxers. I giggled when he hugged me wrapping his arms around my waist placing his hands at the hem of my shirt. "Please?"

"Fine," he smiled widely kissing me lifting up my shirt. We broke away so he could pull my shirt off completely. I continued to undress down to my underwear before jumping in laughed all the way down. When I resurfaced I heard another splash next to me. Alec never resurfaced; which didn't surprise me since we never had to breathe really. Soon I found myself underwater again face to face with Alec. I smiled at him and he smiled back kissing me before dragging me back to the surface. "Will you tell me what we're doing here now?"

"Not yet, come on." We got out of the water and headed towards a tree where there was a basket of clothes. 'Alice,' I cursed in my head. She must have known this was going to happen. Alec handed me clean clothes and left me to change. It was a powdered blue sundress that went to my knees. She had also gotten me a pair of white flats. Normally I would have protested wearing this to the very end but I didn't mind because it was just Alec and I. Alec came back wearing dark jeans and a shirt matching mine. 'Alice,' I cursed her again.

"Blue isn't my color, but I'd wear any color for you." I giggled hugging him.

"More like for Alice," I joked.

"Good point," he laughed.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked him. He chuckled. "What?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right." I pouted crossing me arms. "It will be soon."

"Fine, but what are we going to do till then?" I asked. Alec smiled walking me to a blanket set up by the water. We sat down and I smiled at the water. Slipping off my shoes I put my feet in the water while Alec took my hand again.

"I love you," he whispered. I giggled.

"I love you too, but you've told me that so many times today. What is going on?" I asked him.

"You don't understand how much I love." I looked at him and giggled.

"I do understand! I love you just as much!" I exclaimed hurt that he thought that I didn't understand.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" I looked at him. "It's just that I love you so much that it's hard to express that other than me telling you that as many opportunities I get." He sighed. "Lilly look at me," he whispered. I did what he told me; I turned sitting Indian style facing him. "I love you so much that I want to spend my life with you forever." I watched him in shock as he got up and then went on to one knee. "Lilly Allison Cullen, will you marry me?" My jaw dropped open in shock. 'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!' I put my hand to my mouth. "Lilly are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yes!" I shouted suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes, Alec! Yes I will marry you!" I shouted.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yes really! I will silly!" Alec smiled widely before jumping at me and kissing me passionately.

This led to other things….

**Use your imagination…LOL. Listen guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with things, like I'm babysitting and have a job...and I've had camps and have decided to do things this summer. Oh and I'm proud to say that. This story has gotten up to 52 pages in the word document where I write the story! : P YAY! So I'll be trying to update as much as possible and maybe have another story coming…A Seth Clearwater one! YAY SETH! LOL Ja ne ~Meggi**


	11. Chapter 11: Fights and new friends

"Soooo when's the wedding?" Alice asked when we came back hand in hand with me showing off my ring. I rolled my eyes knowing that she already knew.

"I dunno," I stated admiring the ring.

"I was thinking sometime in the summer," Alice told us with a smirk.

"Really? Why's that? Did you just happen to see this happen?" I asked her glancing at Alec.

"Maybe," she shifted her eyes from side to side. I laughed.

"Whatever," I smirked before heading upstairs with Alec. "So when are you leaving?" I asked him sadly as I closed the door to my room. He took me up in a hug.

"In a few hours," he whispered in my hair.

"So soon," I sighed.

"Sadly, yes," he mumbled. "I got to pack," he told me pulling away from me. I nodded sadly before walking out. I had a bad feeling and I couldn't figure out why. This wasn't something that happened to me much and it scared me. Shaking my head I entered my room and I became furious. It was completely different from when I left. The walls were changed from my dark colors to bright and happy colors. My bed was now covered with matching comforters. It was too bright and happy for my liking. I growled and screamed loudly causing everyone to run and meet me.

"What happened?" I screamed at them my anger radiating off. Jasper tried to calm me down but I redirect it back at him.

"Well Edward brought Bella—"I cut Esme off with a scream of anger.

"What the hell! You changed MY room for that HUMAN!" I cried. "You hate me don't you?" I shouted before running out of the house and into the woods. I needed to escape for awhile again. They didn't want me there anymore, they wanted this human chick. I growled and punched the tree closest to me.

"That's a lot of anger," a voice stated. I gasped and jumped to face the person. It was a boy he had to be around the same age as me maybe a bit older. He had shaggy brown hair and red eyes implying a vampire who drinks human blood.

"Who are you?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"My name is D.J, and you?" He asked with a smile. D.J. was hiding something, and I knew it.

"Lilly," I stated calmly as I could.

"That's a pretty name," he smiled again. He was defiantly up to something, I just couldn't figure out what. D.J went to approach me but I shoved him back with my powers. "Whoa, what was that?" D.J asked looking around confused. When his eyes landed on me he smirked. "So it was you, cool. I got a power to," he laughed evilly. I backed up a bit. His eyes turned from red to a violet color and all my energy seemed to leave me. I feel to the ground, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I shook my head and stood up. "I can drain energy fairly quickly…but don't worry; I only use it when it's an emergency." I smiled.

"Same, I hate using my powers…unless it's for a good prank." He laughed along with me.

"I love pranking people!" He exclaimed. "I used to have an older brother and we use to do pranks all the time." I smiled.

"I didn't have any siblings but I remember in the hospital when I was sick I used to mess with the doctors." I smiled at the memory. He gave me a confused look. "When I was younger I was really sick, it's still a mystery to what I had but I had an okay life."

"Oh so that's how you were changed?" D.J. asked.

"Yeah but 'dad' Carlisle turned me...well Edward did...Carlisle was my doctor at my hospital and I was friends with his 'son,' who was Edward. How were you changed?"

"I was changed by this vampire clan that was passing through and decided to 'stop by' and 'visit' my family. They had killed everyone else and they thought they killed me too but I just had passed out because of the pain. I was out for 4 days…which is strange apparently because it only takes 3 for the change." I gasped. "What?"

"I was out for 4 days too! They couldn't figure out why!"

"SAME!" D.J. exclaimed, "I told my clan but they couldn't figure it out. We kinda just had a fight so I left…why are you out here?"

"Same, my family chose this girl…a human girl over me. She's my 'brothers' 'soul mate.'" I spat.

"Yuck, how can you love a human?" D.J. asked with disgust

"That's what I said! But I got in trouble," I rolled my eyes. D.J. laughed causing me to look at him.

"I guess that means were on our own." I looked at him confused but nodded slowly. "What?" He aksed.

"Why don't we make our own family? We have tons in common and have nowhere else to go…and I have a gold card." I smirked holding it up. D.J laughed.

"Sure why not," he smiled wrapping draping his arm over my shoulders. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"Same," I laughed wrapping my arm around his waist. "So what 'age' are you?"

"Like the age I was when I was changed?" I nodded my head. "15 you?"

"Same!" I exclaimed. "This is getting freaky," I stated.

"Not yet, what year?" He asked detirmed to find a difference between us.

"The 1950's," I stated. D.J. pulled away from me.

"Same," he stated scared a bit. "This is way too freaky…." I looked at the ground and then gasped. "What?"

"Nothing…I'm just thinking…" I stated. "What's your last name?"  
"Well before I was changed it was Carson….why?" I looked at him. "What?" He asked sounding kind of scared.

"My last name was Carson…My full name was Lilly Allison Carson…" He looked at me confused.

"Mine was Derek James Carson, hence D.J." I racked my brain.

"That name sounds so familiar…I just don't know why…my human memory is beginning to fade pretty badly." I stated.

"Same...Why does your name sound so familiar…?" He mumbled. I sighed.

"We better head out for somewhere to stay the night." He nodded agreeing. "How about we head Seattle?" I asked.

"That sounds good," he smiled as he turned to run in a certain direction.  
"Wait!" I shouted at him. He looked back at me confused. "That's wolves' territory if we get caught they'll kill us, we have to take the long way…but don't worry I've got a sweet car…" I smirked. "Come on they should be out hunting." I rushed back to the house and found the keys on the counter with a note next to them. 'Be careful, Alec says he loves you. –Alice.' Stupid seer. I grabbed the keys and headed to the garage where D.J. was waiting.

"So which car?" He asked eyeing up the red sports car convertible.

"That one is my baby." I smiled opening the driver side door. He smirked and got in as well.

"Sweet…wait we're '15,' we 'can't' drive," he stated using air quotes around '15' and 'can't.' I held up my 'license.'

"People think I'm 15 because I play that age but according to my license I am officially 18." He smiled and laughed.

"Sweeeeeeeet," we both laughed at his 'sweet.' "So let's head out before they come home." I froze.

"To late," I stated sensing someone behind us. To my surprise it wasn't who I thought it was…it was a human…Lizzie. She looked scared and a mess. Her dirty blond hair was in an extremely messy pony tail with pieces sticking out everywhere. I looked closely at her eyes instead of her brilliant blue eyes they were blood red. I gasped and looked at D.J. who shrugged. We quickly got out and helped her into the car. She looked like she was about to cry. "Lizzie what happened?"  
"A-attacked…f-family…" She stuttered. D.J. closed his eyes and sighed.

"There in town…" I knew he was talking about his 'family' the ones that changed him. "Ever since they left me alive they leave one person from each family alive." He explained to me.

"Y-you know them?" Lizzie asked him. He nodded sadly. "W-what am I going to do?"

"You're coming with us," I stated. "We're heading for Canada."

"What? I thought we we're—" I cut D.J. off.

"It's better to take a new born somewhere where there are no humans. Canada's better than here." D.J. nodded understanding clearly remembering his new born days. "Listen Lizzie, we're going to help you but you have to choice the 'human' diet or the 'vegetarian' diet." I told her. "Human is when you drink humans blood the vegetarian diet is when you feast on animals instead. I do that diet, D.J. does the human diet."

"A-animal," she stuttered looking at D.J. scared.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'm switching, we can do it together." Lizzie smiled and looked at her lap. "Quick we have to head out." I nodded and started up the car. We headed to the Canadian border as fast as we could. *I hope Alec is ok…and I hope this ends well,* I thought glancing at Lizzie from my rear view mirror. D.J grabbed my right hand, which was not on the steering wheel, and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him and he smiled. "Don't worry," he whispered to me. I smiled and laughed on the inside. That was like his catch phrase. 'Don't worry,' I smiled again and nodded to him as if to thank him. *Don't worry Lilly, everything will work out,* I told myself. *….I hope,*


	12. Chapter 12: Suprise!

D.J. and I really connected over the last few days. Lizzie continued to struggle with the change seeing as she was a new born. I had been feeling weird the last few days for some weird reason. I couldn't place what was wrong but it felt like I was sick again. D.J. would stay by my side when the pain in my stomach became too much for me.

Currently D.J. and Lizzie were out hunting while I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I jumped when my phone started ringing. I dug through my sheets and found it.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to see who it was.

"Lilly?" It was Alice. This confused me. I hadn't heard from her since I left.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked her looking around the room.

"I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about! You disappeared!" I frowned at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had a vision of you and all of sudden you just disappeared!" She took a deep breath and paused. "I can't see your future any more…"I gulped. This couldn't be good…I jumped when the door to the cabin opened. I sighed when I saw that it was just D.J. and Lizzie back from hunting. I held up one finger to tell them I would tell them what was going on in a minute.

"Alright…have you told him about it?" I asked knowing she knew who 'him' was referring to.

"No…it's not my place…" She trailed off as if she was deep in thought.

"Alight…I'll call him…thanks for telling me Alice…I'll keep in touch," I replied.

"Alright…be safe…I'll let you know if anything changes." I sighed.

"Ok…Thanks." I stated before hanging up and sitting on the bed. D.J. came over and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Alice called and said she can't see my future any more…" I rubbed my forehead, frustrated.

"As in you died!" He exclaimed standing up. I shook my head.

"It doesn't necessarily mean I died. It could mean anything…We'll just have to be extremely careful." Lizzie looked over at me worried.

"Did you call Alec?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Alice just called…I'll call him later I need to think." I sighed lying back on the bed. D.J. looked down at me with worry written all over his face. "I will don't worry…I just need to-" I bit down as pain struck through my stomach again. "Ah!" I cried as the pain continued to increase. D.J. tried to sit me up but I screamed out as the pain increased. Lizzie was now next to me clutching my hand in hers. D.J. slipped his hand and lightly touched my stomach. I screamed at even the slightest pressure applied. I tried to grab his hand with my free one to pull his hand away but I couldn't. Lizzie grabbed my wrist before I could and held it down. I continued to cry out as he applied pressure to certain areas.

It took almost a half hour till the pain faded enough to where I could sit up. This was the longest one of my episodes has ever lasted. I sat up panting with tears streaming down my face. Lizzie let go of my left hand letting D.J. take it in his hand.

"Do you think that these…episodes…have anything to do with Alice's vision?" Lizzie whispered. I whimpered as I continued to cry a bit.

"D.J…." I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"Can you call Alec? Tell him what's going on…Just tell him I need to talk to him as soon as possible…"

"Yeah of course," he nodded picking up my phone. "I'll just be outside ok?" I nodded weakly as I leaned against Lizzie who began stroking my hair softly. D.J. began to dial before he left the room. He and Alec got along surprisingly well. I had called Alec the day we arrived in Canada to tell him what happened. At first he was worried D.J. was tricking me but D.J. assured him that he just stumbled upon me and wanted to help.

"Lizzie?" I whispered after D.J. was gone.

"Yes Lilly?" I pulled away and looked at her.

"Can you help me to the bath room…I want to look in the mirror…" She nodded helping me up.

"Do you have any idea what's causing these episodes?" She asked as we stumbled across the room towards the rarely used bathroom.

"No idea…" I paused taking a breath. "It's like the episodes I use to have a kid except its more painful and feels more like cramps than it did when I was a kid. When I was a kid it just felt like I was being stabbed and I'd get the worst headaches and stuff. I'd get really weak and couldn't eat for days…I can't explain it better than that..."

"So wait they feel like cramps? Those must be some intense cramps." I laughed weakly as she opened the door to the bathroom.

"No it feels like the stabbing pain mixed with cramps. My stomach like seizes up and becomes super tight then it feels like someone is taking a sword and stabbing me over and over again." I explained as I leaned against the sink looking into the mirror. My eyes had extremely dark lines under them. I glanced at Lizzie who looked deep in thought. "You okay Lizzie?" She looked at me startled.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just thinking…hey when's the last time you hunted?" I thought back.

"A few hours ago, why?"

"Because it looks like you haven't hunted in days…"I looked back at the mirror and I nodded.

"Yeah….that's weird…" I touched the lines under my eyes carefully.

"Hey can I ask you a semi-random question?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure…what is it?" I asked kind of worried to what she was going to ask.

"Um it's kind of personal too…I don't want to offend you or anything." Now she was just avoiding the question.

"What is it?" I demanded getting impatient with her.

"Have you and Alec ever slept together?" I blinked a few times letting the question process before nodding.

"Yeah a few times…the first time was a few days after I left home when Edward left. Why?" I tried to think back and confirm my answer. Yeah. Edward had left then I left with Alec. We admitted we were in love with each other the first time and then….

"Well when did you start feeling different?" She asked breaking my train of thought.

"Um…a few days after my first time. Why?" I paused and stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait no…you don't think. That's _not_ possible! I'm a vampire for Christ's sake! Lizzie please tell me you are not thinking what I think your thinking!"

"Well it would make sense Lilly! And remember Carlisle said that he thinks that you might not be full vampire!" I whimpered looking to the mirror with tear filled eyes.

"But it's physically _impossible_!" I shouted mainly at my reflection.

"Look at the facts! You said you feel like you did as a kid except it feels more like cramps! You look as if you haven't eating in days but you ate a few hours ago! You _sleep_ all the time and have _no_ energy!" She screamed at me. Just then D.J. came back in the room phone still next to his ear.

"What is going on in here?" He asked confused out of his mind. I ignored him and closed the door leaving me and Lizzie alone in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Lilly what's wrong?" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I moved towards the mirror again. I slowly started to lift my shirt up over my stomach and stopped underneath my breasts. I held the shirt up with my left hand as I reached down towards my stomach with my right hand keep my eyes on the mirror. My right hand reached my stomach and I glanced at Lizzie who had her eyes trained on my stomach. I looked back up at the mirror and I slowly turned to the right keeping my eyes on my stomach. If I could throw up I would have by now. There it was in pain sight.

"I'm…I'm…I-"I was so shocked I just couldn't believe it but there it was staring me right in the face. Lizzie placed her hand over my right hand. D.J. was still knocking on the door but he sounded so far away right now.

"You're…." She trailed off as she looked at me in the eye. I closed my eyes before looking back at the mirror. She looked at it too meeting my eyes again in the mirror. I didn't what her to say it. If she said it out loud that means it would be real. But I couldn't deny what that it wasn't real. It was staring me right in the face. It just slapped me and now it was staring at me. It was real I couldn't just ignore it anymore. To someone who I'd never met it would look like nothing but to me and Lilly there was a distinct bump sticking out. I was so trained on the image in the mirror I didn't hear the door open. But I could clearly hear the word that echoed around the room even thought it was whispered. I wasn't even sure who said it but it echoed around me as the world seemed to go dark.

"Pregnant."

PLEASE READ!

Meggi: Too much?…yeah so I updated…what's it been like a year? Well I had asked my friend to read this and tell me what needed to been added, fixed, ect. But she didn't get to it so I decided to just read through and edit my mistakes (If you've noticed yeah sorry didn't mean to send alerts for every chapter but I have serious grammar and spelling issues….) Any way while I did this I came up with an idea…So what it too much? Or just right? I can always change it to something else…

Just so you guess know I'm actually out with a concussion right now…I'm not even allowed to be on the computer right now…or any electronic device…I haven't texted in anyone in like 2 months…I just got this idea and had to write it…even though my head is pounding right now I'm writing…so yeah I'm going to take some pain meds and sleep after this…Hope you like it…tell me what you think…


	13. Chapter 13: Traveling back

D.J.'s P.O.V

I dropped the phone to the floor as the word echoed around the room. I think Lizzie whispered it but my eyes were trained on the girl I saw as my sister. I quickly threw my arms out to catch Lilly as she tipped backwards. Her eyes were closed so I figured that she had passed out from shock. I could faintly hear Alec's voice come out of the phone I had dropped to ground. I slid to my knees cradling Lilly's head in my hands on top of my knees. I saw Lizzie pick up the phone and start talking. I brushed some hair out of Lilly's face as I looked down to her stomach that was peeking out of her shirt. How could I not have noticed that? It's so small but so noticeable at the same time. Was this even possible? How is Lizzie staying so calm? Maybe it's because she was human not too long ago and this isn't as mind blowing? How can it not be mind blowing! She's a _vampire_ they _cannot_ get _pregnant_! Oh my god…pregnant….Alec…how do we tell him? I looked over to Lizzie who was still talking to Alec.

Lizzie's P.O.V

I quietly picked up the phone D.J. dropped out of shock. I have no idea why I wasn't freaking out like them but I wasn't. I took a deep breath before I started to talk to Alec.

"Alec?" I asked calmly, my eyes still on D.J. and Lilly.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" He asked. I had only talked to him maybe once before this when Lilly introduced us.

"Yeah it's me…." I whispered unsure on how to break the news to the vampire.

"What is going on? Where is D.J.? Is Lilly ok?" He demanded completely panicked now.

"Well they are both in shock…listen Alec I have to tell you something really important." I paused taking a deep breath. "I think I know what has been going on with Lilly…"

"What do you think it is then?" He asked clearly aggravated.

"Ok you may think this is crazy but bare with me…"

"What is it!" He yelled.

"I think she's pregnant…" I whispered quickly.

"W-what? But she can't….she's…what?" Great he's going into shock too.

"I think she's pregnant…and before you say she's not I should let you know that she just passed out on the floor…don't worry D.J. caught her but I will assure I've seen her stomach and it defiantly looks like a baby bump…"

"Call Alice and give her a heads up. I want you three to get your asses back to Carlisle. She needs to see him. When she wakes up tell her I will try and get to her as soon as I can. I can't just leave because Aro will suspect something." He sighed.

"I will don't worry Alec. I'll make sure she's ok…" I looked over to D.J. who just looked up at me. "I better get them ready."

"Tell her….tell her I love her and that everything will be ok…" He whispered.

"I will…just make sure nobody finds out over there ok?"

"I will I need to go my sister is coming this way. Bye." He hung up and I sighed looking at D.J.

"What did Alec say?" He asked quietly.

"We need to get to Carlisle a.s.a.p. and to call Alice in advance." I explained as I started packing.

"Probably to make sure Edward and Jasper don't kill us when we get there." D.J. muttered picking Lilly up bridal style. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Not sure…hopefully she will…She's probably in shock." I zipped up my bag and moved on to packing Lilly's stuff. We had stopped in a little town on our way to Canada and bought a bunch of clothes and other supplies. "Pack your stuff so we can get out of here quickly….Can you drive?"

"Um…officially no but I know how…sort of…" I looked at him nervously.

"I haven't learned yet…" I whispered. "Another problem…do you remember how to get to the Cullen's?"

"Oh…no…crap we're screwed…" He whispered.

"No you're not…I'll drive." We both turned to look at Lilly who was sitting up slowly. I went to protest but she shook her head. "Just call Alice I'll be ok to drive." I nodded before running off and calling Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"What is going on up there? Lizzie and D.J. disappeared as well!" She shouted thinking it was Lilly.

"This is Lizzie…Alice we have a problem and were coming to your house but you need to make sure this stays between you and Carlisle. No one else can know."

"What happened? Is Lilly ok?" She asked.

"Just promise me that this will only be known to you and Carlisle and I'll tell you."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone but Carlisle. Everyone is out right now so they can't hear anything."

"Alright…I think I know what's been up with Lilly and why you can't see her anymore." I took a deep breath hoping she wouldn't react too horribly.

"What do you think it is?" She asked curiously.

"I think that she maybe pregnant…"

"What?" She gasped. "You think…how…did…does Alec know?"

"Yeah I just told him a few minutes ago. He told us that we should make our way to you guys and meet up with Carlisle but to call you first."

"Yeah that was a good move. I can't imagine how the others will react….I'll let Carlisle know as soon as I can. I'll get rooms set up for you guys and make sure that Lilly's normal room is how she likes it. She'll freak if she sees that Bella's been using it.

"Wait Bella Swan? She knows about you guys?"

"Yeah…but that's a story for another day…how many days do you think it'll take you guys to get up here?"

"Two or three," I looked over to D.J. who held up two fingers. "D.J. says two. We'll probably be rushing to get there."

"Ok…I'll start getting everything ready." I looked over to see D.J. and Lilly all done packing. D.J. had his arm around Lilly trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Their done packing we're heading out now. I'll see you in a few days."

"Sounds good I gotta go. Drive safe," she then hung up before I could answer. I looked over to Lilly. She had her arms wrapped around her middle with a worried look on her face.

"Everything will be ok Lilly." She shook her head and leaned into D.J.

"D-Did anyone tell Alec?" She whispered.

"I did," I stated picking up my backpack. "He told me to tell you that he will try and get here as soon as he can. He can't just leave because Aro will suspect something. Oh and he said he loves you and to tell you that everything will be ok." She nodded slowly before walking away from D.J. and picking up her car keys.

"Let's go…we have a long drive ahead of us." She gave a small smile. "If we hurry we can make the trip in one day."

"Uh I don't think that's possible." D.J. stated following Lilly out to the car. I rolled my eyes.

"With Lilly, anything's possible." I joked getting in the back seat.

"Ha. Ha. Shut up." Lilly growled getting in the driver's seat.

Lilly's P.O.V.

About a day and half later

I admit I still haven't come to terms with the idea that I could be pregnant. It wasn't supposed to be possible. I pulled my left hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my stomach…again.

"Will you stop feeling your stomach? It hasn't changed since the last time you touched it!" D.J. sighed. "God like every five minutes you have to feel the damn thing!"

"Ignore him; he's just cranky because he's been in the car for over a day straight." Lizzie sighed from the back seat.

"Hey it hasn't been straight! We stopped like two hours ago because I had another episode!" I argued.

"Yeah but we stayed in the car. He wants to get out and run…or something like that." Lizzie sighed again.

"Oh shut up!" D.J. growled. "You are talking about me like I'm a dog or something!"

"You'd think he was the one pregnant," Lizzie joked. I growled at her. "Too soon?"

"Ya think," D.J. retorted.

"Good news we're about an hour away from Forks. Happy?" I asked D.J.

"Yes!" D.J. exclaimed excitedly. Lizzie just sighed again from the back seat, again. I began to panic in my head. How would everyone react when they find out what happened? What would they say? I swallowed nervously. I placed my left hand back on the steering wheel.

"D.J.?" I called to him.

"Yeah?" He grunted looking over at me.

"How…how do you think the others will react? I mean I never really got along with everyone…and with this Bella thing…." I sighed trailing off.

"Hey," he whispered grabbing my right hand off the steering wheel. "Don't worry about it. Everything will work out fine." I wanted to believe him but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to…I had a bad feeling about this. It felt like something was going to horribly wrong.

Meggi: I have a major head ache still but I couldn't sleep and I ended up writing this…it feels like a filler and is kinda short but this is the only way I could break up their travel back and the actually idea for the next chapter with out it being super long. Yes I've already started on the next chapter, dont worry.


	14. Chapter 14: The Verdict

Lilly's P.O.V.

We were about twenty minutes away from home…well my old home I guess you could say. Lizzie was currently on the phone with Alice making sure everyone knew we were coming back. They wouldn't know why though. I wanted to back out right now. All I wanted to do was turn the car around and run but before I knew it I was pulling into the drive way. I just wanted the trip to last longer. I didn't want to do this.

When I parked D.J. and Lizzie got out of the car but I stayed. I couldn't bring myself to get out. D.J. opened the driver's side door and knelt down next to me.

"Hey," he whispered taking my left hand off the wheel. "Look at me Lilly," I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Everything will be fine…I'll protect you."

"But…what…what if it's true? What if…" I trialed off as tears filled my eyes. "I want Alec," I whispered.

"I know you do, but he can't be here right now. He'll be here as soon as he can." D.J. replied. "You have to come in and let Carlisle look at you. We'll be right next to you the whole time." I glanced at Lizzie who smiled and nodded. I sighed and nodded back before unbuckling and getting out of the car. D.J. took my hand in his and walked me up to the door. Lizzie rang the door bell and waited. Alice answered the door within seconds. She gave me a small smile before giving me a hug.

"Carlisle said to come on up. No one else is home. We made sure they were out before you came over." She explained as she led us up to Carlisle's office. Everything seemed to go in slow motion again as we made the short trip up the stairs. It felt like I had tunnel vision. I could see the door clearly in front of me but the surrounding area was blurred. I could feel D.J. take my hand in his. He gave me a reassuring squeeze before opening the door. I had a feeling something big was going to happen.

D.J.'s P.O.V

I held Lilly's hand as we walked into Carlisle's office. She seemed completely out of it. I could probably tell her aliens were attacking the planet and it wouldn't faze her. But I knew better than to joke at a moment like this. This could be a monumental moment. She could possibly be the first vampire ever to be pregnant with a baby. Lilly slowly sat down the examination table Carlisle had set up.

"Hello you must be D.J. and Lizzie," he stated raising his hand out to shake ours. I took his hand first and nodded as we shook. Lizzie then shook his hand. We all just stood there in silence for a moment. I glanced at Lilly who was looking sadly at her hands which were placed in her lap. Carlisle cleared his throat causing me to look at him. "Why don't we get started?" I looked at Lilly one more time and nodded slowly.

Alec's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth inside my room, if you could call it that. It had a couch instead of a bed, a TV, and some other things you would find in a bed room but I wouldn't really call it that seeing as I don't really need it other than to store my clothes. Ok I'm getting off topic here. I was just told some major news and I'm debating on whether or not my room is actually considered a bed room. I was just told that the love of my life, my _fiancé_, could possibly be pregnant when she is a vampire! This is not possible! How the hell did this happen? OK I know how it happens physically and I admit we did those certain activities _but_ it's not supposed to happen! We are _frozen_ in time and _cannot_ age. How in the hell did she get pregnant when she can't even go through her….her monthly cycle!I ran my hand through my hair and growled. Here my future wife could possibly be having a baby and I'm stuck here in Italy unable to get to her.

Sure I could just get up and leave but that would draw suspicion. Aro would suspect something as soon as he noticed I was gone and have me tracked down. And that would lead him to Lilly and I can't have him find her especially when she's like this. Who knows what he would do if he found out that she could possibly reproduce as a vampire. No he cannot find out that was for sure. I could go to my sister Jane and ask for her advice or even for her to help me but then Aro would find out. Even though she is my sister she would turn me over in an instant for Aro. She would never in a million years keep important information from Aro. Talking to Jane or anyone here for that matter was out of the question. I just need to get Aro to let me go off on my own again. But even getting him to consider letting me go the first time with minimum questions was hard. The only reason I got out the first time was because he need some things taken care of so I was able to just leave from that mission to Forks without him knowing. How was I going to get him to let me just get up and walk out no questions asked? No Aro most defiantly would ask questions and I know I won't have any answers for him. I have to think of something. Lilly needs me and I just can't sit here and let her go through this alone. I needed a plan and soon.

D.J.'s P.O.V

Carlisle ended up kicking Lizzie and I out of the room so that he could give an 'in detailed' evaluation of Lilly. I was currently pacing back and forth in the living room. Lizzie was sitting with Alice on the couch watching me make my rounds back and forth. I was worried. Not only was I worried about the answer to whether or not Lilly is truly pregnant or not, I was also worrying about when the hell the rest of the Cullen's would be back. Alice assured me that Edward was with the _human_ Bella and the others were out hunting for the weekend so we were safe, for now.

I lost track of how many laps I had made or how long I had been pacing by the time Carlisle came in to the room. I stopped in my tracks while the girls stood up from their seats waiting for answer. Carlisle's face gave no clues to what the verdict was.

"She's a sleep," he stated quietly. "She fell asleep a few minutes after you guys left the room. When's the last time she hunted? She seems really low on energy."

"Two days," Lizzie whispered. "She hunted a few hours before we left." Carlisle just nodded his head slowly as he processed the information. I, on the other hand, was slowly losing my mind. I felt like jumping forward and grabbing Carlisle by his shoulders and shaking him until he told me what was wrong. I could tell he was just stalling now.

"So what do you think is going on, Carlisle?" Alice asked a few minutes of us just standing in silence. I leaned forward onto the balls of my feet eager to know what he was going to say. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Truthfully? I'm not a hundred percent sure myself." He admitted before sitting on the now unoccupied couch. I dropped back on my feet so they were again flat on the floor. Lizzie moved to an open arm chair while Alice sat next to her 'father.' I couldn't make myself sit down yet.

"W-what? What do you mean you're not sure!" I yelled at him. "You're supposed to be a doctor!"

"Yes I am a doctor," Carlisle stated calmly. "But in all my years I've _never_ seen anything like this." I sighed as I sat down in the nearest chair. I couldn't take much more of this. "I tried taking an ultrasound but nothing showed up. Our skins are too thick for the machine to get any image."

"So how do we do find out what's going on? I mean if you can't see it or anything how are we going to prove our hypothesis?" I asked completely confused.

"Well that's the thing," he paused. "We can't prove anything. Every time I try to get an image of the fetus it doesn't work so it makes me want to believe there is no fetus."

"There has to be one! You saw her stomach!" Lizzie yelled at him. "How do you explain what's going on if you don't think she's pregnant!"

"I'm not sure. But it's certain we won't be able to prove she is with traditional medical ways." I sighed throwing my head back in frustration. We all sat in silence. I began thinking of ways we _could_ prove our hypothesis and what we should do for our next step. "We will just have to observe for now."

"Wait," Alice stated startling all of us. She had been just sitting there so silently we forgot about her. "What about her blood? Remember you took blood when she first started feeling weird. Can't you test the blood for any signs of pregnancy?" Carlisle sat silently as we thought about the proposal.

"I do have some left over. It's old but it could work. I don't think she'll agree to give more. I'll go set up the test." He quickly got up and ran out with his vampire speed. Carlisle was back in seconds. "It's going to take a while and I'm not sure it'll work but it's all we got. For now let's just observe until we get the results." I opened my mouth to give a sarcastic remark when a scream filled the room. I quickly jumped to my feet with the others. It had to be Lilly; she was the only other person in the house. I was the first one to make it to her room.

She was thrashing all around on her bed. Her eyes were squeezed tight but I could clearly see the tears escaping underneath her eye lids and down her face. I quickly pulled up her shirt and went to start the procedure that I do every time she has one of her episodes but I was stopped before I could. I was just about to touch her skin when a hand grabbed mine and stopped me. I looked over and found it was Carlisle. I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head and took over for me. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest as he examined Lilly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…well to me.

It took maybe an hour for Lilly's episode to finally stop. This was one of the longest she has ever had. When it was all over she just laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling panting. Lizzie walked over and took her left hand while I took her right. That was until Carlisle tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him out in to the hall way. I nodded kissing Lilly's hand before following him. He shut the door behind me before making his way down stairs. I silently followed. An uneasy feeling set in my stomach. He defiantly had something to tell me.

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked nervously. He sighed before sitting on the couch and motioning for me to sit as well. "Did you find out what's wrong?" He nodded pulling out a piece of paper before handing it to me. I gave him a questioning look before I took the paper from his hand and began slowly reading it. "W-what does this mean?" I asked looking over at him. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to answer.

I didn't really hear his answer. It just sounded really far away. I could hear a terrified scream from upstairs but none of it made sense. The paper clearly had an answer but wasn't making sense in my head. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision. Everything was getting black. I could see Carlisle trying to talk to me out of the corner of my eye as well as the paper in my hand fall to the ground. I had figured it out. The spots in my vision got bigger and bigger until everything was black. My last thoughts before I full gave in, 'Oh my god she's really pregnant.'

Lilly's P.O.V

I was just staring at the ceiling. People were walking in and out of my room. Yes _my _room. Alice had redone it back to its original glory. It looked exactly like it did before that stupid human _Bella_ started coming around here. Lizzie and Alice had disappeared a few minutes ago and didn't come back. Carlisle and D.J. had left before them and they were now talking about. I could hear their faint voices from down stairs but I wasn't really listening to what they were saying. Everyone seemed to be avoiding me. I truly didn't want to know the verdict to whether or not I was pregnant but they shouldn't just avoid me. I feel they should treat it like a bandage, just get it over with, and rip it off in one smooth motion. I sighed deciding that I should probably take a shower before everyone starts showing back up again. I slowly stood up and made my way to bathroom. It was one that all us 'kids' shared. There was a toilet that was never used, two sinks, a shower, and a decently sized tub. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. Not that it really made a difference. I could feel things but it could be freezing cold and not affect my 'health.' I sighed and walked over to the sinks to look in the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was knotted and spiking up in all different directions. I had tear stains down my face and huge black lines underneath my eyes. I rubbed my face before lifting my shirt up and over my head. I moved to take off my shorts but something caught my eye in the mirror. I faced the mirror and looked up at my reflection and placed my hands on my stomach. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Smiling I turned to walk to the shower and continue stripping but I froze mid step. Keeping my body facing the shower I turned my head and looked in the mirror. I met my own eye before my gaze slowly dropped down to below my breasts to my stomach. I gasped placing my hand on my stomach again. My mind slowly caught up to itself. When it finally did I let out a terrified scream. 'I-it's b-bigger!' There was no way this was happening to me! Sure I've been alive for years but physically I'm only fifteen! I'm a vampire there was no way this is possible! We aren't supposed to be able to….to…to do this! I slowly sat on the tile floor with my arms wrapped around my midsection. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself. Before, it was just a small bump that was barely visible to a vampire eye, let alone a _human _eye. You could say 'oh maybe you just never noticed before' but I know my body. I had never had that little bump before. As a human I was always _underweight_ and suddenly I was a vampire and I had extra? That was just weird but now it wasn't just 'extra weight!' It looked as if I was a little over a month pregnant. No longer was it a small little bump it was clearly a baby bump now. I know a month pregnant? But I'm a vampire for Christ's sake! The only reason I could think my stomach would look this big is if I was pregnant. It's not like I can go out and pig out till I gain 10 pounds. No I defiantly couldn't gain any weight by eating. As much as I didn't want to admit it I had to. The evidence was staring up at me. I had to be….pregnant. I could vaguely hear someone pounding on the door as I screamed as loud as I could before I slumped to the ground into the sweet peaceful darkness that awaited me. I was _pregnant_.

Meggi: Hope ya'll like it. I've been trying to keep my ideas fresh but I'm really scatter brained right now. This story will be the reason I won't be able to finish my chem. Homework. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: A Plan

Alice's POV

I could hear Lilly's scream from upstairs as I watched D.J.'s body slowly fall to the ground. But I didn't stay to see him hit the floor. I quickly took off upstairs to find Lilly. I quickly made my way to the bathroom in the middle of the hall. I could hear the shower running but no movement on the other side.

"Lilly?" I called as I knocked gently on the door. There was no answer so I began to bang harder on the door. "Lilly are you alright?"I called in to her. But there was still no answer. I began to panic. I swallowed nervously before I pulled my arm back and slammed my fist in to the door causing it to splinter apart. On the other side of where the door use to be, I found Lilly's body.

She was slumped back against the tub with her arm across her bare stomach. I slowly moved to her side.

"Oh Lilly," I whispered to her as I moved some hair out of her face.

D.J.'s POV

When I came around I found myself lying in a foreign bedroom. The walls were an off white and free of any type of posters or pictures. After a few minutes trying to deduce who's room I might be in I remembered the real problem at hand. Lilly. I quickly stood up and ran out of the room looking for her.

It didn't take long to find her. She was lying in her bed unconscious. Thick black circles surrounded her eyes, swallowing them into a sea of darkness. Her skin looked paler than normal and I could vaguely see a small bump protruding from her stomach through the covers that were laid on top of her.

"She passed out around the same time you did." I jumped when I suddenly found Carlisle next to me. "You were out of about a half hour, not too long."

"Will she be ok?" I asked him. "I mean she is pregnant but will she be able to handle it?"

"Physically or emotionally?" He asked me. I shrugged in response. "I don't think either." He sighed. "Without Alec here I don't think she can handle it mentally….her mind will try and make sense of the situation but without Alec here keeping her clam I don't know how she'll react…."

"What about physically? Do you think her body can handle having a baby?" I asked him.

"That the thing. I don't know for sure. I'm not sure the baby is going to be born regularly or if she'll need a c-section or something of that nature. There are little to no records of human-vampire babies. The odds of finding a full vampire baby _not_ created by venom are even slimmer than finding records of true records of those human-vampire babies." I sighed looking from Carlisle to Lilly's peaceful body.

"Will she at least wake up?"

"I couldn't even tell you that right now…the only person that could possibly help is Edward and he might murder her if he sees her in this state….I hate to see my son resort to violence but I know my son, especially when it comes to his younger sister…" I groaned throwing my head back at his response.

"There has to be something!" I screamed pulling at my hair.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice to see when the others will be back."

"Others?" I asked the statement not fully processing.

"Yes, my wife and other children." Carlisle stated. "There's Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie." That's when it all clicked.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed before running out of the room.

"Got what?" Carlisle asked as he ran up next to me when I reached the living room where I had left Lilly's phone.

"A way to get Edward to help," I stated as I quickly dialed Rosalie's number. "Rosalie," I stated looking at Carlisle with a smile once she answered. He got a look of understanding. He gave a small smile and a nod before he quickly left the room. "I'm a friend of Lilly and I know you aren't the best of friends with Lilly but we need your help."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked panicked. That surprised me. Lilly always told me how Rose _hated_ her.

"Can you get away from the group?"

"They aren't with me. I left to go shopping a bit."

"Alright, good. Now, listen. Lilly is pregnant." Rose gasped and there was a clunk. I figured she dropped her phone.

"Wait. WHAT!?" She screamed at me after she picked up the phone.

"We don't know how it happened but she's gone into almost a coma type state."

"So why are you calling me?"

"Because I know that you care about kids. Lilly told me all about your desire. And we need Edward's help."

"HA! Good luck with that!" Rose laughed.

"That's why we need _your_ help! You can keep Edward from attacking her or Alec if he can get here."

"No I can't! He's stronger than me!"

"But he's not stronger than Emmett." She got real quiet.

"What's the plan?" She asked after a long moment.

Meggi: OK so I wrote this awhile ago and its kinda short but I feel it's best to end it here….Also so you know I was concussion free and going to school like normal buuuuut I got another…so I was busy dealing with that….I'm going to start the next chapter RIGHT NOW But I have to pack for my trip.


	16. Chapter 16: Trying to help

Authors Note: Sorry to make one of these, but I really want you guys to know what's going on. One Rosalie maybe a little out of character, I tried to keep it close, but I don't think I succeeded. Two, grammar and spelling are not my forte. If there is a wrong use of a word it's probably because I didn't notice it when I edited it. Three, I used ideas from Breaking Dawn because I thought they fit the situation. Four, I've got a poll up for ya'll to take when you can. It would be greatly appreciated. There is no certainty that the top vote will win. I am mainly using it to get an idea of what _you_ want. I have some ideas I want to use, so if I can't adapt it then I might end up just using the idea.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I arrived at the house a little after Lilly's friend D.J. called me. I was currently walking towards her room. It wasn't too long until I reached the door. I looked in and spotted a young boy, probably around Lilly's age, with shaggy brown hair that was spiked up messily in certain spots. That must have been D.J.

To be honest, I was still in shock from his news, but I felt that I needed to help Lilly through this. I know that it doesn't sound like something I would do, seeing as our past hasn't been the greatest between us. Lilly and I may have had our disagreements, but that never meant I didn't love her like a sister. Sisters' fight, that's what happens.

Secretly, I have always been offended by how she wouldn't let me get close to her. Lilly would always let all the others near her, but not me. Not only was that a factor, we also didn't have that much in common to begin with. When I first met Lilly we just didn't click. Of course Lilly hasn't been the most open person, but as the years went on and the closer Lilly grew to the others, the more jealous I became.

After, she left us for Alec that really hurt. I felt betrayed. The Volturi had always been a group we actively tried to avoid. Lilly knew this! She had been around just as long as most of us. So, when she got with Alec it was like she had broken an unwritten rule of the family. But I guess I was one of the only ones that saw it that way. Alice and Jasper quietly excepted as did Esme and Carlisle.

However, my feelings all changed when Lilly and Alec came back. Alec had proposed…I got to see just how much that he actually cares for her. This helped me to see that Lilly wasn't just selling out our family to the Volturi, she actually loved him. Who am I to interfere with their love? I have Emmett, Lilly and Edward where the only two in our family that didn't have someone romantically. Anyway, I finally saw something more to Lilly. I got to see into how she works and I think I might finally understand. I had figured it out right then when I saw her after she came back with Alec. I didn't want her to know at the time, but now might just be the perfect reason for me to show her how much I care. I will protect her and her baby from anything. I've always wanted to have a child and even if others don't see this as a miracle, I do. That's part of the reason I would protect her to the end. Maybe in the future she could help me have my own child one day. That is if, her powers where the real reason she was having a baby in the first place.

I cleared my throat before stepping farther into the room. D.J. finally looked up and acknowledged my present before returning his gaze to Lilly. It was D.J. who broke the silence that quickly fell over us.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered, looking away from Lilly's body. I nodded in response as if to say 'no problem.' "I'm worried….I need everyone's help with this." D.J. admitted to me with a sigh.

"I know," I replied softly. "I just want to know how we are going to do this," I admitted to him, truthfully.

"I want to know that as well," Emmett stated as he walked calmly into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lilly. "Shit. I didn't think she'd look that bad…." I gave a small smile to Emmett before I walked father into the room. I stood next to Lilly and looked down at her face. She looked almost like she was in a peaceful sleep. But we all knew that wasn't the case. What gave away the illusion were the dark lines that just seemed to surround her eyes like dark eyeliner.

"It's pretty bad…The last few days before we came here have been filled with her screams. I can't seem to get the sound of my head anymore. Carlisle suspects that she is in so much pain because her body has to expand for the baby so it's trying to stretch the skin faster that her body can make it. Normal vampires don't grow, but since Lilly's not normal Carlisle suspects she is able to produce a different type of skin cells to grow…it's just the baby is growing fast than her skin." D.J. explained quietly. "She's been out for about a day now. I called you right after she passed out again. Carlisle expects it's the combination of mental and physical stress on her body that's causing her to black out in a sense."

"She needs Alec," I whispered brushing some of Lilly's hair out of her face.

"He's currently unavailable….he can't get away without Aro suspecting anything." D.J. sighed looking at his phone. "He called about two hours ago. The only time he calls is when he can get away from Aro and the others. It's not too often that he is able to."

"Do we know how far along she is?" I asked looking over at Emmett who was still frozen by the door. He didn't dare to enter the room fully.

"No, Carlisle said he can't be certain on the age of the fetus since he can't see it." D.J. paused, "but he is in town with Alice doing research for some methods on how to find out. If Lilly was awake she could help us narrow it down a bit. I asked Alec how many times they…_did it_ and he gave me dates, but a few of them are kinda close together…he could only guess at this point."

"Well what's your guess?" Emmett asked.

"A month or two, we think it happened when they were away on vacation." D.J. sighed running a hand through his hair. "It doesn't help that we don't know if the fetus is growing faster or slower than normal. It could be growing normally and we just can't tell…"

"Makes sense….That will probably be the most difficult thing, not being able to see the fetus." I looked over Lilly's body again. "Why is she so pale?" I asked as I continued to study her body. I kept going back to the dark lines around her eyes that were contrasting against her paler than normal skin. I held my hand next to her face to compare the skin color. It was scary to see her paler than normal. My eyes traveled farther down her body to her stomach where I could faintly see the bump of her baby.

"We think the baby is draining her nutrients for her body so it, itself can grow. She hunted only two days ago and it looks as if she hasn't fed in weeks. Carlisle is also in town to find away to get some blood into her body since she can't feed right now."

"What about an IV?" Emmet suggested with a small shrug.

"Yeah, he's going to try that."D.J. paused. "We are thinking of using animal blood." D.J. stated as an afterthought, but he said it mainly to himself.

"Well what about human blood?" I questioned looking between D.J. and Emmett. D.J. quickly perked up at the suggestion. "You said that she just hunted a few days ago, but looks as if she hasn't. Maybe you shouldn't be using animal blood."

"YES! That's it! That's the key to helping her!" He exclaimed standing up. "I see it now! Why didn't I see it before? Probably because I'm so stressed! If I only had saw that before! The baby is a full vampire! So, it doesn't want animal blood!"

"Wait how do you know that?" Emmett asked confused. He glanced between me and D.J. trying to catch on to what we were thinking.

"Because, when we were first created all we wanted was human blood. Most of us it takes weeks to finally transfer to animal blood." D.J. explained. "And let's not forget, that even with animal blood we still don't get filled easily. Human blood does more for us than animal, hence our frequent hunts required."

"That makes sense…but how are we going to give _human_ blood to Lilly?" Emmett questioned. "It's not like we can just get a human and use their blood."

"I don't know…I'm going to call Carlisle and see what he can come up with." D.J. stated before leaving the room with his phone out. I sighed and took his spot next to Lilly.

"Edward's going to blow when he finds out about this." Emmett stated quietly from the door. I nodded dejectedly.

"That's why they've called us in…" I whispered. "But we should be worrying about Bella…what are we going to do about her?"

"We are going to try and move Lilly somewhere safe once we get her healthy enough." D.J. stated reentering the room. "Alec is working on finding a safe location, while we work on trying to wake her up."

"What did Carlisle say?" Emmett asked.

"He's on his way home. He believes that this is a good solution to our problem."

"Does he know how he's going to get human blood?" I asked turning to face D.J.

"Yeah," D.J. smiled ever so slightly, "he is going to get some blood bags from the hospital for now. He's afraid that he won't be able to get enough without drawing suspicion, but he is going to try."

"Alec called again," a new voice stated. We all turned to find another girl at the door. The girl was around Lilly's age, she had dirty blonde hair that was shoved up in a messy bun. She looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't place where from.

"What did he say?" D.J. asked the girl.

"He thinks he might have convinced Aro to let him go and check up on the Cullen's." She paused. "However, he worries that Aro has figured him out. Alec also wants to keep his sister out of the loop for now." That shocked me. Those two told each other everything, or so I thought. "He said that she may be his sister, but she is also very close to Aro."

"Makes sense," D.J. nodded. "Does he know when he'll be able to get here?"

"Not for a few more weeks," the girl stated sadly looking over to Lilly. There was a small pause before she turned to face us. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself." She smiled holding out her hand to me. "I'm Lizzie, a friend of Lilly's." I shook her hand. Lizzie…that name sounded familiar…why?

"I'm Rosalie," I gestured to Emmett, "and this is my husband, Emmett." Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Lilly talked about you two a lot." I tried to hide my shock from her. I was surprised that Lilly would even talk about us. "She said that you all had your differences and talked about some bad times. But even when she was being vague about the good times, I could tell that she was hiding that she cares about you guys."

"Lilly was private about her life, but she did let some stuff slip." D.J. commented quietly. "She was focused on helping us," Lizzie walked over to D.J. and took his hand in hers.

"I was a newborn, and D.J. was changing his life style." Lizzie explained just as quiet and D.J. "Lilly helped us through it all."

We all quickly fell back in to silence again. All our thoughts must have been swirling around our Lilly. I was worried that she wasn't going to make it through this. Lilly has always been fragile. I wasn't sure that her body could make it through this type of pregnancy or even giving birth. I wouldn't want to worry her with these thoughts, so I would keep them to myself for now.

Carlisle arrived home shortly after we fell into our silence. He and Alice came in carrying bags of medical supplies. We all moved away from Lilly to allow him space to set up.

"I'm going to try and set up an IV," he informed us. "Alice, can you fetch Emmett, I'll need his help." Alice quickly got Emmett. Once they returned, Carlisle turned to Emmett. "I need you to hold down Lilly's arm while I try to insert the IV. Hopefully we can use the IV to enter some nutrients back into her body."

"And if this doesn't work?" D.J. asked nervously.

"I'll have to try a feeding tube, but I fear that might not work either…This is a very tricky situation. I need to find the right way to get her nutrients back into her body." Carlisle sighed before he began to put the IV into Lilly's left arm. Her arm began to jerk as the needle was inserted into her skin. Emmett quickly gripped her wrist and shoulder holding it down to the bed. Lilly's arm continued to twitch as Carlisle continued hooking the IV up. Once he was done, Emmett removed his hold on Lilly, who had now stopped twitching. Carlisle sighed. "Alice can you hand me the bag of AB positive?" Alice nodded before reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a medium sized pouch of the red substance. I tried to ignore the appealing smell of the human blood as Alice handed it over to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his thanks as he attached the bag to Lilly's IV. "Now, we hope." He stated sadly. We all nodded watching the red liquid running through the IV and into Lilly's arm. Hopefully this would work.

D.J.'s POV

I wasn't sure if this IV idea would work, but I hoped it would. I quickly excused myself from the room so I could call Alec with an update. I felt bad that he couldn't be here with Lilly. I could tell that he really loved her and it was killing him that he couldn't be with her.

"Hello?" Alec asked once he picked up. He sounded really stressed out.

"Hey Alec, it is D.J."I replied quietly.

"Oh, hey D.J., what's going on?" Alec asked nervously. I had a feeling that he felt that one of these calls was going to be the news he doesn't want to hear. That Lilly didn't make it or that some went wrong.

"I just wanted to let you know that we have hooked up the IV to Lilly," I explained to him calmly. I didn't want him to worry any more. I don't like when people worry at all.

"That's good, has anything happened?" He asked me hopeful.

"Not yet, all we can do is hope for now. I'll call you when she wakes up." I paused. "I wanted to make sure I called you just in case I didn't get time to when she wakes up. I feel it will be hectic for a bit before I can call again.

"You mean _if_ she wakes up?" He asked sadly. Alec was beginning to lose hope…he was probably blaming himself for this as well.

"No I mean when, don't lose hope Alec," I told him. He sighed.

"Thanks for everything D.J.," Alec stated, a little bit more hopeful this time.

"No problem, I'll call you when she does wake up." I smiled before hanging up. I walked back into the room to find everyone smiling at each other. "What happened?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing yet, but look at Lilly," Lizzie smiled at Lilly's body. "She's looking better already!" I smiled as I noticed that the dark lines around her eyes where less noticeable and her skin was not as pale as it had been before.

"So it's working?" I asked her excitedly.

"We think! We're not sure….We can't tell until she wakes up…." Lizzie admitted sadly. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Don't worry; I think everything will work out." _I hope_. I felt I was reassuring them more than I was reassuring myself.

"Maybe we should let her rest in peace for a bit." Carlisle suggested to all of us. He must have seen the toll that this was taking on all of us. Lizzie wasn't as preppy and happy as she had been. I'm not being my reassuring self anymore. Rosalie and Emmett both looked lost and confused. I could see the worry all over Alice's face. Everyone nodded in response to the father figure of the family. We all turned to leave the room, but something stopped us. A small groan sounded from behind us. Everyone froze where they where and listened. The groan became louder. We all turned to find Lilly beginning to toss a bit in her bed. Carlisle was quickly next to her. "Is she waking up?"

"No, at least not yet," Carlisle stated after he checked over her. "She will be soon though; it's just going to take some time before she does. I still think we should leave for a bit."

"Why don't you all go out to the living room? …I want to stay with her for a bit longer," I whispered quietly. They all looked hesitant to leave, but they eventually did. Everyone, except for Carlisle, left.

"I think you should leave as well," he stated quietly. "But I see that you aren't."

"Lilly is like my sister….dang she might _be_ my sister." I ran my hands through my hair.

"You might be related? But I thought she had no other siblings."

"I don't know, doc." I looked over at him. "All I know is that when we met we found out a lot. We were both born the same era and at the same age, our last names match, and both of us took four days to change not three."

"Hmm…." I could see his doctor wheels turning. He wanted to see if we were really related.

"Don't worry about it doc, we'll find out later…right now can we focus on Lilly?"

"Of course," he gave me a soft and kind smile. "I will be back in a few minutes to check up on you both." I gave a small smile in return before he left. I walked over to Lilly and sat next to her bed, taking her hand in mine. I sat there holding her hand for ages before I finally spoke.

"Please wake up, Lilly," I whispered into her hand. I nearly jumped out of my skin when her hand gripped mine back and I hear whisper.

"Alec," she whined in a small whisper. I could feel my heart constricting uncomfortably in my chest. I felt guilty that I wasn't Alec and that he couldn't be here with her. I felt so helpless as well. I couldn't help her…She continued to moan softly. It wouldn't be long until she would wake up again.

Note:

Yeah I'm hitting you will another note at the bottom, sorry. OK so I said there is a poll. The poll is to see what the baby's sex will be and how many babies (twins at the most.) I put five choices. If you really want it to be something feel free to message me, I will take the idea into consideration.

More questions I have will probably go up after that one. One of the questions will probably be: when should Lilly meet Bella? (Officially like face to face I have this great idea for it) I have some ideas for Lizzie and D.J. but they are still in the beginning stages. OK I think that's everything.

Thanks for reading! :)

Meggi


End file.
